When She's Back
by NadiaMiki
Summary: "I'm sorry Hydranoid. I'm so sorry grandfather. Please forgive me guys. And I'm sorry, Shun." Alice runaway from her friends to train herself to be a better person. Will she be back? Will they find her? AlicexShun.
1. Disappearance

**Hi there! Again, I have started a new Bakugan fanfic since my previous story, the Alphabet of Love is going to end soon, I wanted to pour down my ideas of story before I continued by Talk Show BBB... Nadia-san is so eager to write this and Nadia-san hope you like this new story!**

**Note: This story will not have a battle (Because Nadia-san is sucks at battle Dx) **

**Disclaimer: Nadia-san never own any of Bakugan Character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Disappearance<strong>

I felt the breeze of wind in this autumn calming me, the trees waving left and right as if they were waving to me… Waving a good-bye to me.

This year, I visited Wardington again, although Dan had moved away to Bayview. Surprisingly, Julie moved there as well and worked part time job as a waitress in a café. I heard that they got new friends which I remembered as Jake Vallory, Ren Krawler and Fabia Sheen. Out of the three, there were two which you could say as alien. I heard from Dan and Marucho that they came from outer space, Ren Krawler was a guy from Gundalia while Fabia Sheen was a princess and going-to-be Queen in Neathia.

Today, the guys would visit the Wardington to meet Runo and me because we were like the leftovers one. I hated to admit it but I couldn't deny it. Although I had stopped from brawling, they still accepted me as one of their team, the Battle Brawlers. I knew from the first place I shouldn't have stopped but I couldn't stand seeing people brawling and hurting other bakugan. I'm a coward and I didn't have a confidence in brawling.

The only friend left for me was Hydranoid, my partner and Runo. At first, he was bad because the one who controlled him wasn't me but Masquerade, the half of me and he was a guy. Pretty funny, wasn't it? I was shot down by Naga's bad light and my evil separate personality was a guy with blonde spiky hair. At first, I didn't even know that he was me and I was him, and I felt the guiltiness circling over me when my friends found out that I was Masquerade, the evil guy who sent bakugan to the doom dimension. How cruel him. How cruel me.

Runo and Tigrerra still accepted me as their friends and I was more than glad to hear it. I still befriend with everyone, but, I felt that they were far away...

I was the worst, up until now, the guiltiness still flowing in me. Did they still hate me? Or I was left out because I was weak? I didn't know how to answer it…

Hydranoid popped out from his ball form, revealing his three dragon heads with dark purple color, he then looked up to me with, I believe I can't see his true expression in ball from but I was sure he was worried about me.

"What's the matter, Alice?"

I remembered the first time I brawled with Hydranoid when I finally realized that I could be help of Dan and the others. It was fun. Really. And I could feel the excitement of brawling together with the bakugan. What on my mind was: Am I still needed? It's hurt to know that I wasn't in need anymore although they kept telling me that I was good in strategy and knew which abilities and Bakugan to use at certain time. The past when Shun shouted at me for being talkative about how I gave my advice still remained my heart. It's hurt, I know. But sometimes you had to endure it.

I faked a smile to my partner, "Nothing. Everything is okay." Another lie I told him. It's hurt to lie to your very own partner. My guiltiness rose up every time I lied to anyone. It's hurt. But I had to.

"You seemed down, recently. Is there anything bothering you somehow?" He politely asked. Again, my sense of guiltiness rose higher and higher every time I saw his sad tone questioning me about my condition. It's hurt! I could feel my tears almost dripping down but I stopped it by inhale the fresh air and faked a grin.

"There is nothing wrong, Hydranoid. You are too worry about me." I lied and lied to him and everyone, I couldn't help it. The day when I told my condition as Masquerade to Klaus, he seemed down as well and I could see a tint of anger flowed through him. I knew he was mad because Masquerade was me. The innocent girl who rarely played Bakugan was the evil destruction. Every time, the past came to me, I almost cried down while muttering apologize words.

Sometimes, in the night when Hydranoid in his own dreamy world, I had a nightmare where everyone ditched me and told me that they didn't need me anymore. Every time I woke up from those scary nightmares, I broke down to a small cry which I didn't want to wake up Hydranoid. My heart beat faster whenever I remembered those nightmares while talking with my friends. It seemed, I couldn't stay in that society, anymore.

My creamy apron floated by the cold wind as I headed back to Runo's café. Back for work, was in my mind now. I had to dispose away those thoughts. As I opened the door, a bell above of it ringing signing the customer was coming. I sighed in relieved when the breeze of wind stopped tickling my pale skin. I t was cold.

"Hey Alice." A voice greeted me, I had to rolled my eyes to the source of the voice. It was a male and a familiar cold voice which you wouldn't forget. Shun was sitting with there with Dan, Marucho, a big tanned guy, a tanned white haired boy with a pair of scary yellow eyes and a sharp eyes girl with dark blue hair. What did you know? They brought the guests. And I bet the guests must be the aliens and human. I could guess, the white haired boy was an alien and I heard the Fabia girl was an alien as well. It must be that dark blue haired girl.

I brought out my angelic smile to greet them, "Hello Shun, Dan, and Marucho. I see you bring some friends here…" I glanced over the three new guys who smiled back to me. They were friendly. Hydranoid jumped from my shoulder to the table, joining the other bakugan and had a little chit-chat to some new bakugans.

"Ah yes! Let me introduce you. Guys, meet her, she is Alice Gehabich, one of our Battle Brawler family." Dan excitedly introduced me to them. My heart skipped when he told them I was in one of their family, it felt joy and sad at the same time. Why? The guiltiness still flowed around me and rose higher and higher. The smile on my lips curved down but I knew I'd to maintain my best to them. Luckily, they didn't see my new expression. I started to curve my lips into a fake smile. I wasn't the best in acting but at least this smile would deceive them a bit. I just hoped, Shun didn't notice it. He has those sharp eyes which couldn't fool anyone.

"Hello, nice to meet you." I smiled as great as possible I could.

"The guy over there is Jake Vallory, beside him, Ren Krawler from the outer space and our newest girl member from outer space as well, Fabia Sheen who would soon be Queen." Dan proudly introduced them to me. Again, I maintained my very best smile to greet them. My guess was right, the white haired boy and the girl were aliens. I wondered what their true forms were.

Runo came in time to save my life with her babbling about Dan's adventure. Not that I hated to hear it but my heart beating very hard and sweats flowed from my head. I felt the a pair of eyes staring at when I gripped my apron. I trailed over to search it and landed on Shun's eyes. He was staring at me? Oh no. This was bad. If he found out I was in no good condition of facing them, I would be doomed…

I excused myself to the kitchen and hide behind the wall. I left Hydranoid in the table so he could have some talks with the others. I didn't mind a bit of it. I just had to get some rest of my sudden nervous. Before I started to lift up my heavy legs, I heard the guys talked and what's more surprise, they were talking about me. I stopped and eavesdropping their chit-chats. I hated eavesdropping people's private talks but this was about me.

"Recently, Alice is odd, guys. She always avoids talking to us…" Runo worriedly said. Oh, Runo. If only you know what had happened to me…

"I know it! It wasn't just me!" Dan exclaimed with his loud voice. Anyone would hear it…

"Sssh Dan! She will hear us!" Marucho shushed him down as Dan covered his mouth with both of his hands. I sighed in fatigue, anyone would hear it from far away because Dan's voice was number one the biggest voice ever.

"What's wrong with her?" This time I heard a manly voice which I knew it must be Ren Krawler's voice judging by his appearance. I took a peek with one of my eyes and saw them were discussing with serious faces. The most unwritten face was Shun's poker face. I couldn't read what was in his mind.

"Recently, after she arrived in Wardington, she started to act strange." Hydranoid bumped in. He could tell it? I guess my lies were obvious… I sighed in desperate knowing that I wasn't good in deceiving my own friends and partner.

"Like she stared out of window and sighed. Also I found her muttering 'Sorry, sorry' in the morning before she woke up." Hydranoid said with sad tone. I was touched by how Hydranoid really looked after me that well. Probably, my dream had dwell me to the very deep which made me muttering sorry word. But of course, I remembered I told sorry for more than 10 times to my friends in dream world for being weak, for being talkative about strategy and for being evil.

I took a look at Shun's surprised face, why would he make that face, anyway? It's not like I was going to die… On the second blink, Shun's eyes were trailing over where I was hiding as I quickly turned my body to hide my face from him. Okay, it's not good eavesdrop someone's private talks even it your own friends.

I sighed once more before started to take 6 orange juices to them. Again, I heard them still talking about me, and this time, an unfamiliar female voice spoke out. I bet it must Fabia.

"Hey, I was wondering about this… Why are you all concern about her? I heard the story from Dan, Marucho and Shun about that Alice girl. She was once an evil person, am I right?" I froze hearing her sentences, as if it was enough to petrify my legs and body unable to move around. I was holding the tray and afraid that it would soon fell to my legs.

"True she was evil once because of Naga's power, she got a separate personality which changed her gender into a male and he was called as Masquerade." Shun replied her. I sensed his voice was dry and there were none sympathy given to me. It's hurt. I felt I was going to numb. My stomach felt liked tornado burst out.

Tears started to drip down from the tips of my eyes, my cheeks became red as apple as I wiped those and endured tears from bursting down. I wore my best fake smile to sign them that I wasn't hearing any of their conversation, although I heard it.

"Here are the juices, guys." I put down all the juices to them after I showed myself out from the kitchen. They had stopped the conversation when I came by. It's hurt. I felt liked a hopeless girl and almost started another tears. But I had to be strong. It's hurt. But I had to endure it. God knew how many times I had said those words… I smiled once again to them before leaving the table and headed to kitchen. Runo seemed to stay there to have another conversation discussing about me.

"Continue from where we are. So, why bother to concern about her? Let her be. She was once evil. And we don't have to bother her…" Fabia spat them as if she hated my guts for existing between the Battle Brawlers. I bit my lower lips to hold my burst tears. I had to be strong! I gripped my apron to endure her cold sentences to me. She was right. Why should they bother me around? I should have gone long ago with Masquerade… I couldn't erase my sins… My sins for bringing the bakugans into doom dimension. I couldn't make up for what happened back there… I was hopeless. Even Shun hated me for being me. For being Masquerade. For deceiving him. For…anything I had done to him…

I put the tray on the table around as I walked numbly toward Runo's guest room. I bowed down in shameless, covering my eyes with my orange bangs. My ears couldn't hear any of the continuous conversation after Fabia's true statement. Why should I, in the first place exist after what I had done?

I should have gone. Gone away to the unknown place. Leaving them with their peaceful world without me being hindrance.

I climbed the stairs which brought me to the guest room, thank goodness Hydranoid wasn't with me, I could pack my things freely without anyone told me not to go away because it wasn't my fault. In the first place, it **was **my fault, why even bother? I wanted to pay my sins by… getting stronger. I'd to train my own fragile heart. I couldn't face them. It's too hard... And I knew, I couldn't do anything much to him, to Shun. I began to feel this unknown feeling whenever I was with him. Whenever he showed me his rare smile, I felt overjoyed and my face started getting red.

I knew it. But why couldn't I realize in it the first place that I had..

Fallen in love to him.

I let out a small cry after I locked the room, I cried and cried in the floor while muttering apologize word. I didn't count how many 'sorry' I had said in the middle of my cry as I sniffed and sobbing hard. I covered my face with my hands to stop my cry for awhile. I should have packed fast before Runo and Runo's parent started to suspect me of why I was in my room for about 10 minutes.

I took my yellow sling bag and my needed clothes. Also I had prepared some moneys for my selfish runaway. It's for the sake of me and for them as well, I have to be strong. I don't want t be burden anymore. It's hurt to even think of it.

After I had done putting all my needs in the bag, I hide on the closet to prevent Hydranoid from suspecting it. He has a great sense of suspicious and I was afraid that I couldn't answer his mountain questions.

I cleared out my red marks on my eyes with some cold water and headed back to the café, pretending that I was doing private works in my room. Their conversation seemed to have changed from talking about me to Drago's power. They seemed enjoyed it and I envied them. In the shadow, I could only watch them with my sad face.

…

"Where were you, Alice? You haven't came out since you brought the juices?" Runo asked her after the guys went home. My hand stopped wiping the table, I took a glance at her while inhaling the air.

"I was taking my personal things in my room and then went to toilet." It wasn't half lie but I had to made it up before she suspected me. Hydranoid jumped to my shoulder, he started asking me a mountain of questions of why I wasn't joining their conversations. God… Why would I join them if they were talking about me? It's funny, Hydranoid…

"I'm so sorry, Hydranoid, Runo…" I apologized to them after Runo showing her pout face. Speaking of Runo, she and Dan had started dating since the Naga's Arc. I admitted they weren't the romantic couple I had ever seen but they stayed long enough to have long distance relationship as Dan had moved to Bayview and Runo remained in Wardington. They still bickering and fighting as usual, but sometimes, Dan would flirt her and swept away her angriness toward him. Seeing her blushed and Dan's satisfied grinned, I couldn't help but smiled at them.

In fact, I hadn't seen Shun with anyone. Okay, I didn't forget about Marucho and Julie because Julie has got Billy in her side and Marucho was too young to even have such relation. I was wondering about why Shun has scored a girl, yet. I was happy and disappointed at the same time.

After the dinner finished, I bid a good-bye wave to Runo as well as her to me. I headed to my room with Hydranoid in my shoulder talking about the new bakugans he had met.

"So, they were friendly and fun?" I giggled.

"I never say that they were friendly and fun!" Hydranoid's face formed a tiny red in embarrassment. I knew it. He was enjoying today's meeting new friends. I was glad for him. I was very glad.

I glanced at my closet and then to Hydranoid who was blabbering about how Hawktor and Drago teased him and how Aranaut and Akwimos laughed him. Alice was more than glad that Hydranoid finally got new friends, afterall, he was an enemy once with Masquerade and he didn't get well with others.

The wall clock ticking to 12 a.m. as Alice woke up and saw Hydranoid was in his deep sleep. She started to get moved and changed her pajamas with her usual clothes, an inner green blouse covered with long yellow dress, a white short and small boots with white and green color. She tip-toed to her closet, the closet door made a 'creek' sound, making Hydranoid stirred his ball form to the left. Alice stopped and froze when she saw her partner rolled to the left. After the quietness filled them, she took the yellow sling bag which she put all her things there. She ripped a single note and wrote them down. It was a single letter to her friends, Hydranoid and her grandfather before she left.

"I'm sorry Hydranoid. I'm so sorry grandfather. Please forgive me guys. And I'm sorry, Shun."

…

"WHAAAATTT? Don't tell me this is…" Runo fell to the floor after she entered Alice's room. She has this suspicious of why Alice was late in the morning. She was always the morning person. So, at the thought of waking her up and after she knocked the door with no one answering, she went in and saw Hydranoid there, stunned like a stone with paper on under him. Runo was asking what happened to him and where was Alice since she was nowhere to be found. Hydranoid stood there in silence, he was too focused on what the paper said and ignored Runo's questioned. Tigrerra, Runo's bakugan, told her to read the paper which enough to petrified Hydranoid. After reading it, Runo broke into a cry and Tigrerra tried to calm her down.

Hydranoid couldn't speak a word as he was too confused with the new information he had gotten. The fact ruined him totally. Soon, Runo's parent came along and read the paper as well, they calmed Runo but also broke into tears knowing the truth that Alice has gone.

She has gone.

"What do you mean she went away?" Shun has lost his cool when he heard Runo told them the story. Dan was comforting Runo by hugging her side and soothed her some words. The brunette glared at the black haired male.

"Calm down, Shun! It wasn't her fault! Read the letter and you will find out!" Dan, too has lost his cool seeing Shun shouted at Runo. It's not her fault, anyway.

Shun grabbed the letter and scanned down the words with his eyes, Marucho joined him and the new three members quiet down to wait Shun' s response.

_Dear all of you, Grandfather and Hydranoid,_

_I'm sorry that I went away like this. After I saw and heard Dan, Marucho and Shun's adventure, I started to think myself, do I still needed? I know I'm the weakest in this team and because I know it, I want to train myself for being a strong girl, not the innocent girl you knew. I'm so sorry that this is so sudden. Hydranoid, please forgive me. I'm not able to be your best partner… _

_Grandfather, I'm sorry that I leave you, but I promise to all of you that I will back someday or one day. Please don't go search on me and move forward to your own life. I'm not suitable enough to be one of your team yet because I'm weak. The sins of being Masquerade still in me and I couldn't forgive myself. Shun, I know you have a grudge on me deep down in your heart, please forgive me after what I had done to you and the others._

_Forgive me, guys._

_Alice Gehabich._

Shun clenching his fists into balls, he gritted his teeth as well after reading Alice's letter, "Alice…Why?" Marucho let out his tears after reading it, he felt guilty for leaving Alice alone with her weakness. The blond boy knew that she still remembered her tragic past, but why didn't he confront her and comfort her?

Ren, Jake and Fabia took the letter and read it. After they read the letter, deep down in their hearts, they felt sorry for those who had known her well. Fabia felt guilty after she bad-mouthing her, she thought that it was a good idea leaving her alone because she was once got an evil separate personality. The girl muttered apologizing after reading the letter.

"Let's find her." Shun said after he quieted down for awhile, earning everyone's attention, "There is no time sulking about what happened. Let's find her and asked her what had gotten in her." At this positive speech from Shun, Runo stopped crying and nodded. She quickly informed the others; Julie and Billy. Dan couldn't help but smile at his childhood friend.

"Good idea, dude." He gave him a thumb. Drago and the other bakugans joined on the search and that included Hydranoid who hadn't talked.

"What's wrong with you, Hydranoid?" Drago asked him. The pitiful Hydranoid, turned to his right side without answering his question. This took the other bakugans' attention. For him, Alice was the best partner to him. She was caring, kind-hearted, gentle and she didn't give up on anything but why today… The hydra wondered if she has planned this for a long time and waited for a good chance to... He didn't dare to think about it.

"Hydranoid!" Tigrerra shouted at him. The darkus bakugan jumped and faced her, "Wh—what's wrong with you?"

Drago sighed, "Look, we know how much you loves Alice, but sulking isn't a good idea for now…" Hawktor then went to Hydranoid to comfort him, the ninja-like bakugan had a strange friendship with Hydranoid since yesterday. Akwimos and Aranaut soon joined them leaving Coredom who couldn't say anything because he didn't familiar with the condition.

"Let's bring her back to us." Hawktor told him without hesitation which lightened up Hydranoid.

Dan looked at the bakugans and smiled to himself, _Even bakugan could do as human do._

Marucho took out his cell-phone and called her butler, Kato. "Hello Kato? Bring my jet here…" The team lit up and grinned to him for his great idea.

"Let's bring her back, guys!" Shun encouraged the team, earning nod from them.

_Alice, we will take you back here, no matter what._

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments for this story? Looks long chapter but then again, I can't stopped my hand XD<strong>

**Please Review and give your opinion about this story :) Maybe I got some grammar mistakes but then again, I have improved a little better than the last story of mine XD**


	2. Alice and New Friend

**Hm... Nadia-san was wondering if it is fine for me to continue this story? Oh well... Who cares? Nadia-san would like to try it, anyway XD**

**To animeparody-san: so sorry, I can't take your suggestion. It seemed wrong for me to pair Alice and Spectra, not sounding rude to you.. And Masquerade back? Might as well try it :)**

**To JennaRinslet11: *shock* now that's more...humiliating XD**

**To everyone: Thank you guys! I hope this chapter could satisfy you!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nadia-san don't own any of it's character except Nadia-san's own character. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Alice and New Friend<strong>

It took me awhile to regain my sense of surroundings after an hour running from Runo's house to the harbor. In the first place, I hadn't planned to go to harbor, but I didn't have much choice. It's impossible for me to go to airport since I don't have enough money to buy a ticket. I looked around as my eyes half opened and I let out a small yawned. Where was I? Oh, that's right. I was running away from Runo, from everyone, and here I was, sitting in a dark blue colored chair while sleeping. What time I was sleeping? I looked at the nearest clock but I found none of them. Averting my eyes on my surroundings once again, I finally regained my sense and past.

That's right, I was in a ship now.

I remembered when I finally reached the Wardington Harbor, I saw a ship was about to depart away to God only knows where I would arrive safely yet far away from them, from my friends. The crews were confused as to why I wanted to join the ship, but after some lies I told them, saying I wanted to search my lost parent out there, they finally gave me a ride to wherever I would land.

I stretched out my stiffened body after sleeping in sitting position. It was a bit tired but I somehow managed to sleep well. I stood up and walked around to talk with a crew about where this ship would head to.

After talking for a good 10 minutes, I finally realized that this ship was heading to Japan. I stood there frozen after he said this ship actually was a ship for delivery goods from Japan to Wardington and since they had done the delivery yesterday, they would go back to Japan and came back to Wardington about next 2 or 3 weeks. What worried me now was… they would find me in Japan! Since Japan was the closest to Wardington, no doubt they would quick find me here! Not to mention Marucho's super incredible machine would find me in 5 minutes.

I had to think fast.

So, I asked the crew about next country after Japan and he told me this:

"I think its China. But it could be Korea if you wanted to go there… By the way, why are you alone in this ship? Where are your parents?"

I couldn't help but telling him another lies. I told him that I was searching my parents in any countries because they suddenly disappeared. Fortunately for me, he ate those lies. I didn't know whether I had to laugh or felt guilty to him.

He went away after a crew called him to help in the dock. He bid me a good-bye wave and telling me to be careful. All I could do as my reply was smiling and nodding at his kind words to me. After a few minutes passed, I went to a bathroom to wash my face. I saw in the mirror. My pale skin, my dark brown eyes, my orange curly hair still the same when I was in Wardington. Turning on the faucet, I took the cold water and splashed it to my face.

Pondering of how I looked, I realized that I had to change my looks. It's a serious matter for me. They would find out my familiar orange curly hair. But what should I do? Buying a wig? I don't have enough money! Moreover, my money were enough to buy two or three tickets to another countries.

What should I do?

I went outside after drying wet face with a tissue. This time, I realized how the blue sea and white clouds amazed me. Of course I ever went to beach and sea but never this amazed me. It was as if they were calming me and telling me that everything was okay as long as I had faith in myself. I grabbed the bar which prevented me from falling to sea. Feeling the breeze of wind tickling arms and fluttering my long hair, it's my first time felt so calm. Seagulls making their typical sounds while flying above the sea.

_What a free birds… Flying without any concerns…_

I let out a sad sigh and my hands still gripping the metal bar. It made a 'ting' sound when tapped it. I went back to where my seat to wait this ship arrived in Japan. I silently prayed that they wouldn't find me in Japan, not with Marucho's jet or Shun's intuition. Those two scared me the most. And I hoped I didn't encounter anyone who involved in Dan's previous adventure, included Spectra. I just hoped that he didn't use his freaking huge brain to find me or Mira with her intelligence.

Heh. No way. They were far away in Vestroia. There's no way they would come here bluntly. Except… Dan called them to this human world. I shuddered thinking those thought so I swept away and inhaled the fresh salt of sea.

_Keep positive, Alice. There is no way they will come just because I went away with a single note._

I didn't know thinking with my own thoughts would make the ship arrived faster than I thought… I quickly walked to the nearest exit and waited for the crews to stop the ship and put down the stairs for us to go down. What I saw across the ship was an island. A big island and tall buildings. I bet the city was big as well.

Japan.

I had to find a harbor or train to get away from Japan as soon as possible. When I finally landed in Japan, I walked away from the harbor and headed to the city to have a little lunch. I saw a big clock showing that it ticked to 1 p.m. Goodness. It's one o'clock already? How suppose I found a harbor or train stations in this big and unfamiliar city to me?

Ah… I know I was saying the truth. Japan was seriously freaking huge with tall buildings. The sea of humans pouring down to this metropolis city. Some people walked as fast as they could while glancing on their wristwatches. Some were dating with their partner. 2 or 3 middle school students were giggling while eating their ice-creams. A group of high school boys were talking while walking. Their uniforms consisted of white shirt covered with black jacket, blue tie, blue pants and black shoes. Interesting. I never saw such uniform in my country. Not in Wardington as well. I saw a couple of kids playing with their bakugan, talking about their powers.

I averted my eyes on a café with white colored wall and its name was Miracle Café. I walked to the café to buy a few foods for my poor stomach. When I was about to step my third step to the café, a girl bumped on me. We fell down together. Ah..What a fortunate for me to be bumped by an unknown girl.

I muttered apologize to her though it wasn't my place to apologize. Well, it's not that I care about it. I saw her black haired with two sides longer than her shoulder-length hair. He wore the same dark brown eyes as me but I could tell the difference between mine and hers. She has the cold eyes while I had warm eyes, not sounding too rude, but that's the fact. Her creamy skin was darker than my pale skin. She also muttered an apology to me and stood up. She stretched out her right hand to me and I captured it.

"I'm sorry." She said bowing to me.

"Oh no, It's fine. I'm fine." I waved my hands left and right.

I clearly saw how she was wearing now, an inner dark blue T-shirt covered with yellow dress which reached her waist and sliding down from her back to her knees, white shorts with yellow-orange streaks, dark blue buckle shoes looked-like, and a dark blue wristwatch. She was taking a black bag pack on her back and I could see she was sweating after running for hours.

"Are you okay?" I asked her quite concerned as her face was pouring a mountain of sweats.

"I'm fine. I just need to fill my stomach." She said quickly while glancing over the city to find a restaurant or café to eat.

"How about we eat together at that café?" I pointed on Miracle Café I just saw and she abruptly nodded without hesitation.

What an interesting fellow.

The struck of realization hit me when we, me and a strange girl with black bag pack, eating in a café I just found, Why in the first place I brought her with me? Just because I saw her tired face and she wanted a lunch which was a coincidental to me. Who was she anyway? We haven't stated our name or doing an introduction. After ordering our foods, we were sitting there, waiting our food to arrive. No one speaking and that included me.

Once her chocolate milkshake and my lemon tea came, she sipped it abruptly after thanking the waitress. After sipping the milkshake until its half, she took a relieved sigh and looked at me, "Sorry about that. I haven't eaten anything, so I couldn't talk much." She grinned friendly to me. Reminding me of Julie's special grins which she always gave to everyone.

Before I sipped my lemon tea, I smiled sincerely toward her honesty, "Oh, it's okay. By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we?"

She face-palmed herself hardly, I bet smacking you own face wasn't a good idea in the first place… I saw her grinned apologetically to me and bowed down , "Ops! Sorry! When I was hungry, I can't think of anything but food. Hehehe. My name is Miki Yamamoto for you. Nice to meet you, foreign girl." She smiled and made a peace sign.

Wow… What a friendly fellow here.

Or maybe she was acting friendly to me. I couldn't tell it. She had those friendly and easy-going eyes, signing me that she was really friendly girl or so. What happened with those cold eyes I saw just now? The moment our food came, she said_ 'itadakimasu'_ quickly and dig it without hesitation. A sweat dropped from my face when I saw her eating the food without any hesitation. Slowly I joined her and ate my strawberry pancake. Okay slowly wasn't the thing right now but I haven't introduced myself to her!

As if she read my minds, she looked at me and said, "By the way, you haven't introduced yourself, foreign girl." That nickname again? Was it her habit of giving people a weird nickname? Oh well, but maybe it's just how Japanese getting friendly to others.

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Alice Gehabich…"

"Gehabich? Alice? Aha! You are really a foreign girl!" she exclaimed happily while spooning her mouth with her chocolate cake. I was a foreign for your information.

"Well… I'm from Moscow." She made an 'o' mouth signing that she understood while nodding in excitement.

"I see I see… Moscow uh? The damn snow always pours down there…"

"Heh? You know much about Moscow."

"Not really." She grinned, "I love finding new information for myself and somehow I searched some information about Moscow."

I was amused by her hobby or whatever they called as interesting thing to do, not much people love to find new information out there if they were about to need it. She spooned her ice-cream once more and the next thing I knew, the ice-cream has gone, leaving the empty bowl cleanly.

Wow, was she a supergirl?

"So, are you living here? Or staying here? I never see you before anyway." She asked me after wiping her mouth with a tissue next to her. Should I tell her? Oh no, Alice. You better not. She was nothing but stranger to me. I shouldn't be so close to anyone I didn't know.

"Well… I was from Wardington…"

"Was? Wardington? That small city across Japan? Cool! You actually from there?"

"Not really… As you know, I'm a Russian girl. But, a lot has happened. And I stayed there before I went to Japan." I said without adding the details to her. It's a bit strange for me if I told her my 'runaway job' from my old friends. But of course I didn't want to lie with her, she was a good person and I could tell her by our little chit-chat.

She gave me an understanding look for her replies which again amused her. I thought she would nag to tell the story of my tale running away from Wardington. For the second, I felt my lip wasn't obeying my brain working as it let out a random question toward her.

"Say, do you brawl?"

She looked at me and shook her head, waving her two sides left and right, "Brawl as playing Bakugan? No. I can't play it."

I tilted my head in confusion, she couldn't play? "You can't play it?"

"Yeah. Let's just say, it's not my talent in playing it. And…I don't intend to play it in the first place." She looked out the window, gazing through the mountains of people walking left and right. Her empty gaze and sigh making me felt guilty to ask her even more. I knew it's not in my place to ask a personal matter of someone and this person was only an acquaintance I met 30 minutes ago.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I sounded rude but, are you running away or something?" Now that's what I didn't want to hear from a mere acquaintance. How could she guess it so quickly? We just met not long ago and here, she has figured out what was I doing now. Oh my God, Alice. Was this too obvious?

"Wh-Why are you asking?"

"Not sounding rude, again. You bring a quite big bag and… you haven't washed yourself. You smell like the salt water. Aha! You just arrived in Tokyo, aren't you?"

Bull's eye.

Tokyo? I was in Tokyo? I would remember it clearly.

I had to praise at her right guess. But smelling my body, wasn't a very…good idea. It's embarrassing, really. This girl, in front of me, was way too super to be a human.

"You can tell by smelling?"

"Let's just say, I had the familiar experience with that." She grinned while scratching her head nervously. "Why don't we go to my house and have you clean?" Se winked at me. Huh? Seriously? For a mere stranger like me?

I made a surprised look, "Are you serious? I mean…we are..you know…Acquaintance?—" but she cut me by stretching out her palm, stopping my words.

"But for me, your cleaning time is more important. You are girl. And girls have to look after their body." Again she winked at me. I felt an embarrassment feeling coloring my face. I knew she was just being friendly and helper but I couldn't to deny her kindness toward. She was just trying to help you, Alice…

"O—Okay then." She clapped her hand in excitement saying that her mother would gladly accept me since her mother was a kind and friendly woman.

Mother huh? I never had one in my life time. My mother had long gone with my father. Well, you could say I didn't have any but my grandfather. I never feel mother's love to me. Once, when I was 6, I prayed to God that I want a mother and father. I want to feel their warmth. Their loves to me. But it couldn't be help since my parent had long gone when I was 2. They died in a car accident which took their lives. Unknowingly, I made a very sad expression and she saw it.

"Sorry. Did I speak a wrong word that I make you sad?" It wasn't the problem but all I could do was shaking my head and smiled to her.

…

"Uhm… Do I have to?" I asked her in hesitation. Well, what did you want to know? Entering her bathroom without anyone making me awkward. This wasn't a serious matter to me but, I was entering the bathroom someone I didn't know! The yellow dress and my green blouse still cladding my body.

I heard her laughs beyond the bathroom, "Oh come on! Don't be shy! Just use it to clean your body!" I saw her shadow waving her left hand front and back. I didn't see it come but I had to. I admitted, I hadn't taken a shower since my departure from Wardington. Maybe it's the time to use her kindness.

I didn't know that Japanese would be so friendly to someone they didn't know. Or maybe it's just me who couldn't see it? The fact that Runo and her parent always willingly to lend her a room to stay. It's more than enough for me to receive it.

After I showered myself and felt that I was clean and perfect as usual. I stepped out with my usual attire. I saw that girl waiting in front the bathroom, waiting for me. A great struck of lightning stunned me when I saw her grins she posted to me. What expression I should give to her sincere? Guilty? Happy? Sad? Or Thankful?

"You were waiting for me?"

She nodded, "Of course. I can't leave a guest by herself."

A soft voice called by both us, the voice of a gentle woman none other than Miki's mother, Sarah Yamamoto. She has this long black hair and light brown eyes, her figure as mother showed though her gentleness and softness. I felt a bit envious toward my acquaintance that she got a well mother. We approached her mother and she said to us that she has prepared a room for me. At this time, all I could do was rejecting her kindness to let me stay. It's awkward staying at someone I didn't know. Well, not that I knew this girl well, yet.

She insisted I had to take rest after my journey from Wardington to Tokyo by ship. She said she knew I had a hard time sleeping in a ship, I had to admit she was right in the point. But…

"Oh come on, girl! Just stay a night and you will feel better in no time by tomorrow!" Miki grinned to me with her usual friendly grin. I reluctantly agreed and went to 'my room' to have a little rest. Okay, that was impolite for me, but they could tell by my tired face. Actually, I wasn't that tired either. I was confused by how later my journey be. I had to go where? China or Korea? Ugh! I felt I had to talk this matter to somehow, asking him or her for advice. But who? I didn't know anyone in this city. Going back to Wardington was definitely out of my plan. I didn't plan to come back faster.

I had to learn more about this world. I had to be a strong girl. I knew in the first place that I had a skill to win in playing Bakugan but… I had no confidence to do it. I was such a coward. I couldn't. After what I had done to everyone 2 years ago. I couldn't.

I let out a small cry. My eyes produced again the salt water which I didn't want. My heart shook out those guilty feelings again and I couldn't help it! I couldn't help but cry and cry… I… I didn't want to be a weak girl. It's hurt. More than anything.

A soft knock from the door and I heard Miki's voice asking whether she could come in because she heard my soft crying over the door. I didn't want her to come. I didn't want her to see my pathetic face. I didn't want her to see my sufferings. But… I need someone to talk to. I need someone's comfort. I was tired to do anything with my own. I need someone…

Someone…

The door let out a creek sound and she came in with a surprised look when I didn't answer her question. She was looking at me who was crying while hugging her knees in the side of the bed. I sobbed. I couldn't stop this tear. I couldn't stop my sob no matter how hard I tried to. It felt the tears came out because I kept thinking about my friends and I always remember how hard I tried not to cry in front of them when they were talking about my oddness.

She sat next to me without any words came from her. I kept sobbing and wiping my tears away. I thought she was going to ask what happened to me but no. She was there. Sitting and waiting for me to stop. She didn't look at me but when I looked at her expression, she was showing a sad expression and her jaw was stiffened. There's where I knew she was holding her sad expression for me. It reminds me much with Shun's.

Shun…

How could I forget him? His rare smile he showed to me. His low chuckles. His…everything. I didn't know why he showed those rare signs to me while I was a bad person. Did he pity me?

3 minutes later, my cries stopped, the tears stopped dripping and I felt much better now. I felt like everything poured down away and I felt much lighter. Was it because of her sitting there listening to my cry and my sufferings? I couldn't ask her. I was too afraid to.

"If you… want to talk about it, feel free to." She smiled reassuringly to me. Rubbing my shoulder to calm me down and I managed to quirk a small smile. Should I tell her? Maybe, trying it's not bad.

And so, I tell her everything. My adventure 2 years ago, my identity as a Russian who stayed with an only grandfather, how I became a Masquerade, the evil who sent bakugan to the doom dimension, my guiltiness to my friends and the most important, my runaway from my friends, my partner and my grandfather. After I finished telling all my stories, I felt my weight of suffers were lightened. Woah… I didn't know that telling your problems to anyone would make my feelings a bit relax and lightened.

"So, and let me reviewed back. You are the granddaughter of Michael Gehabich, the famous scientist? You were once Masquerade? A boy who was your separate personality?" I nodded.

"You were the second place of brawlers all over the world and you were one of the Battle Brawler team?" I nodded again. I could see her frowned when she asked me.

"And you felt guilty because you were Masquerade with your friends? So you run away from them?" Once again, I nodded. There was a paused between her and me as I looked at her hard expression. I thought she would ask me for more details but she never. She just stared the white ceiling, thinking about something.

She opened her mouth to reassure me but it's not what I expected to, "You know, why I couldn't play bakugan? It's because, from the first place, I know that Bakugan is a creature being. Same like us, human. They have their own life, they are living being. I could feel their sufferings from the hard fighting they had been through. It's not that I hate the brawlers, they have their own rights to play it. It's just... for me it's not right. That's why I couldn't play it. Playing and ordering the creatures was like giving burden to them. Although…" She looked at me.

"I know you got a bakugan as well, one or two. And you seemed to be a good girl. I knew very well that the bakugans with you is happy and glad that you are their master. And to be honest, I didn't know much about how you interact in Internet nor the destruction in Wardington. Woah... It's like a fairy tale to me. The Bakugan actually saving the world from the evil bakugan named Naga? Interesting. Interesting. How about your bakugan?"

I told her about Hydranoid. How I met him after Masquerade vanished. She told me that Hydranoid was lucky to have master like me. I smiled contently toward her. She could understand my feeling.

I felt that we could be a good friend.

She stretch out her right hand while giving me a huge smile of her, "I know it's a little lame. But, I would like to be your friend. Miki Yamamoto is here for you and help you." she thumbed-up.

I was surprised by her sudden speech. It was touching. I saw her stretched hand and to her wide smile. It made my heart flying with joys. How could I reject her sincere and honest helps? Someone would be grateful to hear it, like me. I smiled and took her hand.

"Thank you. We are friends now, am I right?

She winked and grinned, "Of course we are! And I will join your little journey and help you change, Alice."

I widened my eyes in shocked. My new friend wanted to join my runaway journey and helped me change?

What a strange yet interesting friend I got here…

All I could do as my reply was, "Thank you, Miki." with a grateful smile tugging in my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>So? how was it? Bad? Good? Need improvement? Please tell it by review! Because Nadia-san loves everyone's review! And please I beg you, don't flame. If you don't like then don't read *not sounding rude to you and sorry*<strong>


	3. Alice, Miki's secret and Shun

**Hello! This is the long-awaited chapter for you! Hm.. I hope it answer _animeparody_-san's question... Okay, maybe the reasonable was too funny but that's Miki. She has her way to be unique XD**

**I'm so sorry for _cream pie_-san, I can't make brawl story, I'm bad at playing cards and that includes brawling but maybe I can make some action as _azure blue espeon_-san request but it will be around late chapters since I was just getting started to introduce my OC to help Alice :)**

**_Snowroseangel_-san hey! Is that you, Sha? XD**

**Ah, thanks for the critique_ ThatbloodyTartarus_-san :) I'm in progress of learning some grammars from other authors and speaking of beta reader, I can't ask one yet since I don't know who want to be my beta reader XD I don't have many friends here...**

**The rest of you, thanks for reading my story! XD**

**Disclaimer: Nadia-san don't own any of the characters! Nadia-san owns the plots of stories and Nadia-san's OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Alice, Miki's secret and Shun.<strong>

The dinner was delicious. I was serious. Aunt Sarah made it very good and even better than mine! Before the dinner started, Miki's father and big brother went home and were surprised to see me. Well, I couldn't read what was in their mind but after Miki explained everything, putting aside the details that I was in my runaway, the two men nodded and smiled to me.

The man who was about his fortieth, named Takahashi Yamamoto got black spiky hair and dark brown eyes. Now I knew where Miki got her dark brown eyes. And there was her big brother in his early twentieth named Takeshi Yamamoto, who got black spiky hair same with his father and light brown eyes from Aunt Sarah.

I saw these two siblings were closer than anyone. It seemed that they had brother-sister bond since they were babies. After introducing myself, the two men left us in the living room. They were going to bath before dinner time.

In my head, I was still confused as to why Miki took me, a mere stranger to her house, offering the bath, sleep and even dinner. People would say she was the weirdest girl ever, bringing a stranger who they just met, to her house and offering a place to stay. I wanted to ask her why and when my chance closer to me. I asked her with a little hesitation.

All she replied to me was a small sad smile. I couldn't help but wonder what's happened to her.

"You see… When I was little kid, I never got a friend. Want to know why?" She managed to make a small fake smile which I usually wore to everyone. The surprised was stamped over my face when I heard her story. She never had a friend?

"It's because my personality. You see, I got a very..well.. rare personalities which could confuse people. Whenever a stranger talked to me, I always spat them away with my cold eyes." I could see the resemblance when I met her for the first time a few hours ago. Her eyes were cold and it scared me. But why she didn't spat me? Instead she said she was hungry?

"After I realized that I got this weird personality, I slowly started to change to be a better person. Better as in I have to start being a friendly girl with others. Although, it failed." She looked down to her thigh. But still it didn't answer my question. Why did she help me if she had that personality?

After a few second paused, she didn't continue instead looking down her feet as if its were the most mesmerizing things she ever saw. So I bravely asked her the question I wanted to ask since I arrived here.

"So why didn't you spat me when we met in the road?"

She lifted up her head while smiling, "It's because my focus was food." A sweat dropped from my face as I laughed nervously toward hr weird reply. "If I was too focused on something and bumped into a stranger, my weird personality won't have too much affect." She shrugged her shoulder. "And I managed to talk with you." She made a peace grin which made me smiled and giggled at her airheaded.

"But.." she looked down again, bowing her head as if she had lost to me. "I never get many friends. Only a few of them who had managed to cool me down." She sighed in desperation while I looked at her with guilty feeling. Ah. This guiltiness again.

Okay, so I concluded that she wanted to help the poor me because her intention was only to be friendly with everyone and helped them. And I concluded that she had this hobby of helping stranger she met. Well, aside of my runaway, she desperately wanted to help me. But why?

I asked her why she wanted to join on my runaway journey and she answered this with her gleaming eyes and it seemed she had forgotten her sad feeling.

"It's because my dream is to be an adventurous girl!"

"Adventurous?"

"You know, the people who went to another countries to experience how the cultural there! I love it! It is my dream since I was kid!" She told me she has that kind dream when she was 5. Well as for me, I was more than glad she joined me. I didn't have a company since my runaway journey and I didn't know much about outside world.

"And this is the chance to fulfilled my long dream!" She pumped her fist to the air with fired up eyes. I sweat-dropped at her silly yet funny action.

After our little talk about Miki's little secret. I went to bed. I kept thinking about how these past years Miki has through. Was it hurt for her not to get many friends? I meant, I got a lot of friends back in Wardington. And.. well.. it was before I became Masquerade. But hey! I got a lot as well after Masquerade event ended. I befriended with Mira, Ace and Baron from New Vestroia and if you included Lync… Don't forget about Spectra or Keith. I thought back about how I helped a Vexos and I thought myself as a stupid who helped an enemy.

How stupid was I.

However, I never regretted helping Lync.. He was a good guy although his prank annoyed me. I stirred to the left while thinking about a certain person. Shun. How was he? It was only a day of my departure and how were they? Did they miss me? Or did they ignore me? Oh, they must be. I was nothing but hindrance to them. I couldn't do anything to help myself or the others. Shun must be thinking of that as well. Thinking that I was a hindrance and anything… Well, that was hurt. I couldn't imagine which expression they were using when they opened the note. Sad? Happy? Or ignore?

Okay, stop thinking about it Alice! Tomorrow you and Miki have to get out from Tokyo as soon as possible before they found out me here! I had discussed it with Miki before we went to bed, she said that before we headed to China, we would go to a mall to buy me a wig and a pair of contact lens to hide my real identity. I thought it wasn't a bad idea since they will identify my usual orange curly and dark brown eyes.

As to why Miki took China as our next destination because she had a hunch that they wouldn't aware I went to China, because I couldn't speak Chinese. Good suggestion. Soon, my eyes blurted, the drowsy took me and I saw only black vision. The dreams had eaten me and I wondered, what dream would I get this night.

…

I went to Miki's room and knocked it, "Hey Miki. Have you done, yet?" She said to me that she had to get ready after we finished our breakfast. Takeshi and Uncle Takahashi had gone to work leaving me, Miki and Aunt Sarah.

The door opened, revealing Miki with her yesterday's attire. I bet she loves this kind of clothes. Miki scanned from head to toe over my attire with a frown, her face obviously told me that I had a lame sense of my clothes.

"Oh God, Alice!" She face palmed.

"What?"

"Look at you! Duh, you didn't want to get caught in the mall while using these clothes, aren't you? Come, I will lend you some of my clothes." I was about to reject her when she dragged me to her room. It was a dark-blue colored wall with anime posters around it. Woah, she really was something. 2 closets with study desk, 2 cassette cabinets, LCD computer, medium sized bed with dark blue sheet and 2 bookcases, I was in awed seeing her room, although it was a bit dark theme. On the top of her cabinets and study desk, a lots of figurines standing there. Ah… anime freak.

She opened her closet while I sat down to a silver chair. She took out a black short with white blouse and a pair of black sandals. Miki told me that I had to wear these for my own good. So I reluctantly changed my clothes into hers.

After a few minutes passed, we went out and I wore her clothes. It was much cozier than my usual attire, I had to admit. She told me to tie my hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't reveal much of my true identity. Woah, I didn't know she got a good sense of fashion although it was a simple, yet I still amused by how she directed my hair and my clothes.

We had arrived in a big mall and we went inside it. The sea of humans filled in the mall as I was in my own awestruck seeing so many people all of ages walking and shopping. Miki told me with her own proud that this was the biggest mall in Japan, people liked buying their things here although it was a bit expensive. I shuddered when I spotted a pair boots with price equals of my ticket from Moscow to Wardington.

It was totally incredible mall, I let out a small nervous laugh while Miki grabbed my hand and brought me to a wig shop.

"I think red suits you." She observed a waist-length red hair but I shook my head in disagreement. It looked more revealing to me. She quickly ran over to a yellow short bob wig, when she pointed it I abruptly shook my head. Yellow was too much for me. It's too bright and I didn't think it suited me well.

Miki pouted at my rejection, her eyes rolled to scan the entire wigs and she stopped when she spotted a wig… Her eyes sparkled in excitement as she pointed at the wig childishly with her gleaming eyes like a kid wanted the biggest candy she ever saw.

"How about that one?"

…

"We will split into 3 groups. Shun, Dan, Runo, and I will search in the city. Jake, Ren, Fabia, Julie take a look at the harbor." Marucho directed them and the group nodded. They ran as fast as wind to their searching place. Shun huffed in the middle of his run, Dan took a look on him and sighed.

"Chill out, Shun. We will find her." as if the raven haired felt a little relieved, he sighed and smiled toward them.

"Thanks, Dan."

On Runo's shoulder, Tigrerra and Hydranoid rested there with their ball form and suddenly the dark purple bakugan popped out, sensing a great aura around him. "I feel Alice's…" In quick the four kids flown to the city.

Alice and Miki went out from the mall with Miki smiling widely like an idiot falling from the skies while Alice sighed in desperation.

"Seriously Miki…You really love dark blue color." She was wearing the wig because of Miki's nagged. To be honest, Alice couldn't reject her chosen wig for her. She was too exciting. And Alice couldn't make herself reject the short dark blue wig because Miki wouldn't be happy for it. A few minutes ago, Miki was buying her a short dark blue wig with shoulder length. In addition, she also bought her a pair of light blue contact lens.

"Welcome to my world." She winked happily toward the orange haired girl as Alice sighed for thousand times seeing her new and odd friend.

"So, I have been thinking about this…"

Alice furrowed her eye-brows.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Alice chocked out, confused at Miki's sudden question. Of course she got one. And that boy was…

Miki cursed. She cursed the second times when Alice widened her eyes in disbelief at what she just saw. A short raven haired male with antennae, a brunette boy, a blunette girl and a short height blonde little guy with glasses. Their eyes were searching all over the city.

"Shit." Miki cursed for the third time.

Alice froze while gripping Miki's hand, Miki took it and rubbed her knuckle to calm the panicked girl. As Alice's new friend, she had to help the poor Russian girl but what she had to do to save her? If only she had her big brother here, everything would go smooth and she was sure Takeshi could come out with a good plan of running away. Miki gritted her teeth, she felt the plastic bag on her left hand. An Idea came out from her head as she grinned in satisfied.

She quickly grabbed Alice by her hand and turned her over from Alice's friend, she took out the contact lens and asked Alice to stay calm and believe in her. Alice nodded and tried her best to calm down. Cold sweats dripping from her face and Miki knew she couldn't stand seeing her friends not until the girl in front of her changed for the better.

"Here I go…"

Shun looked at a raven haired and a dark blue hair girls who wasn't facing them instead backing him. His suspicious grew up. Slowly he approached them, abandoning Dan, Runo and Marucho. "Shun! Hey Shun! Where are you going?" Dan yelled at him.

Shun made a light tap on the dark blue haired girl. The girl turned over to face him.

"Ye—Yes?" She stuttered. Shun scanned her from head to toe. She was familiar to him. But who was she? He couldn't remember.

"Ah.. it's nothing. You looked familiar to someone. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Shun bowed down apologetically and head back to his friends. Runo stared at the sweats face girl who got a pale skin and her face seemed familiar to her but she couldn't remember who she was. She got a shoulder-length dark blue hair with light blue color eyes, at the girl's left, a raven haired female glared at them back making Runo shuddered and averted her eyes away.

_That girl is scary…_

Marucho asked Shun what's happened and Shun replied, "The dark blue haired looked familiar to me…" Dan led the way to the main city, passing the two girls. Shun glanced his shoulder to observe the dark blue hair for the last time, he swore she reminded him of someone but he couldn't figure out who was it.

"Phew! That was close..!" Miki rubbed her forehead. Alice nodded in agreement as she wiped her cold sweats, her heart was beating faster when she faced her old friends. Guiltiness started flowing.

"It's good thing that they were fooled especially him.."

"You mean Shun?" Miki smirked playfully while arching her brow up and down.

Alice blushed while nodding her head, the two girls then headed to Miki's house quickly, not wanting to meet the guys. Alice hadn't readied yet. It's not the time. Not yet.

"Oh God… I have to buy wigs and contact lens then.." Miki ran her right hand to her hair, ruffling it with stressful expression. Of course she had to if she wanted to travel with Alice. She would bring a huge suspicious if she remained her true form.

"I will help you with that." Alice smiled slyly.

"Thank you for your compassion." The raven haired sarcastically said then followed with a small chuckle so as Alice who giggled.

* * *

><p>"Girls, have you packed everything?" Sarah went to the living room to see her daughter and her guest zipping their bags. Miki got a black-red medium sized bag pack while Alice's still the same yellow sling bag. The new friend took an emergency bag on her right shoulder, a black sling bag which could be useful enough for their wigs and contact lens.<p>

Not that Miki wanted to bring it along but her mother forced her to bring if her's or Alice's bag full with things and wigs couldn't hold it.

Alice wore the same outfit when she ran from Runo's house and Miki wore a dark blue shirt with black color on its side, a dark blue trouser, and a dark blue wristwatch.

"Yes, mom/aunt." The two girls replied.

"Good. Now take this with you." Sarah gave them amount of money for their travelling. Miki nodded and took it while Alice rejected softly.

"But I don't deserve it."

"Impossible! You are my daughter's friend and our family." Sarah smiled gently, "Although we just met you yesterday, we have a feeling that you are part of family." Hearing those, Alice couldn't hold tears to drip. It wasn't the sad tears but the joy of being accepted as part of a family. Sarah went to her and patted her head gently.

"Alice..you are such a great girl. I hope you could return to Wardington after your travel with Miki." Alice widened her eyes in surprised.

"Ho—How did you know?"

"Miki told me everything. I think you need some spaces from your friends and I won't stop you if I were them. I hope you can find the lessons in your runaway job." She teasingly said. Miki giggled at her mother's tease, "Oh mom, don't tease her."

Alice made a soft giggle hearing Sarah's tease and wiped her tears away with her bare hand, "Thank you, auntie. Thank you for everything you, uncle and big brother had done for me, and that include you, Miki." Alice smiled to Miki who smirked and nodded.

"Well then, let's go, Alice." Miki extended her hand to Alice.

The girl nodded, "Yes. Next destination…"

"China." Both girls said simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Bad? Good? Please review! I need some encouragement to do the chapter 4 because this month I will have space to write but not next month, exams will come and the Semester time is going to make head explode!<strong>

**And so, please review :)**

**Oh oh, if anyone wants to volunteer to be my beta reader for this story, I would be glad to :) **


	4. Alice, Keith and Apple Sellers

**Sorry for the long update! I have to think what should I write in this story and exams busied me...**

**By the way, thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry for not able to reply you guys, I have things to do and right now, I'm writing with a full speed XD**

**Thanks for JennaRinslet11-san for suggesting Alice's fashion. I read your suggestion and I make a quite different fashion to Alice XD not to big but it make Alice quite different :D**

**Disclaimer: Nadia-san doesn't own Bakugan's Character. She only owns Miki Yamamoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Alice, Keith and Apple Sellers<strong>

Alice looked at the schedule where the ship would take them to. There were many destinations from Tokyo to Asia continent. Well, it included China as well, but…

"Which part of China you want to go, by the way?"

Alice looked at her company, shrugging her shoulder. Miki face palmed and sighed.

"Look here, miss 'Run-away-girl'. Are you seriously haven't decided where to go? How could you? Now we are stuck of 'where-we-have to-go' plan! And I never plan in my life to be caught with those guys, you hear me?" Miki said in exasperation, her dark brown eyes stared into Alice's as the orange haired girl jumped at her company's sudden outburst.

She had to admit that she never plan which part of China she should go. In fact, she didn't know China have many parts!

"I'm sorry.." She sighed.

Miki glanced at the schedule before letting out another sigh. "If you want to go for today's schedule. We got Shanghai, Suzhou, Qingdao, Fuzhou and Hongkong… And we are not going to Hongkong!"

"Why?"

"It's freakin' 7 hours travel!"

"Alright, alright… How about Shanghai?"

Miki pondered awhile, "Shanghai, huh? Okay then!" She grinned with her thumb up.

Both of the girls bought the tickets to Shanghai and waited in the waiting room for 10 minutes before departure.

…

"We couldn't find her anywhere." Dan sat down next to his girlfriend, Runo. He told everything to the group about their searching yesterday and found zero Alice.

"Could she be hiding somewhere?" Julie asked, much to worry herself when Dan told her the story.

"Where could she be hiding? She isn't familiar with Tokyo.." Marucho butted in.

"I wonder if she's okay…" Runo mumbled softly, Dan took a look at her before stroking her hair with love and care. "Don't worry. She will be okay…"

"…"

"What's wrong, Shun? You are quiet today." Ren was folding his arms together, observing the quiet ninja. The fact Alice hadn't been found stabbed his heart. He wondered if Alice truly was hurt because of their last conversation. Fabia had admitted that she was truly sorry and felt guilty about Alice's disappearance, she never intended to hurt her, it was slipped out from her lips without her knowing.

Ren glanced to where Shun's gaze was. The raven haired was gazing through nothing but his own world without blinking. When Ren knew that Shun won't respond to him, he sighed. Ren shook his shoulder, "Shun? Shun? Are you okay, man?" the said boy blinked his eyes and looked at Ren.

"Ren?"

"What happened to you, Shun?" Marucho asked.

All of the group's eyes stared to Shun. The boy let out a sigh, "I'm fine. Sorry, I was dazing…"

"You should relax, Shun. I know it's not easy to deal with this situation." Billy gave a slight advice.

"Thanks, Billy. But, I'm okay."

"Here comes the stubborn ninja." Jake gave a thumb with his remark grin to the groaned boy.

At the same time, Fabia was also quieted. She was very sorry to Alice. She wanted to apologize to Alice after what she had said. Every moment she had with her was unforgettable and yet, why she bad-mouthed her?

"Fabia…" Runo called her.

"Yes, Runo?" The dark blue haired Neathian lifted up her head.

"Please, don't worry about it. We will find her no matter what! Right, guys?" The cheerful Runo has came back, declaring that they would find the missing girl no matter what. The guys and Julie smiled and nodded in respond.

Fabia's sad face lit up, thanks to Runo. The Neathian Princess thanked Runo for the support she got. Now, the only thing to them was to find Alice and apologize to her.

"By the way, where is Mira, Ace, Baron and Keith?" Dan asked the glasses blond. Marucho's lips curved into a smile.

After talking to Michael Gehabich, Alice's grandfather, about Alice's disappearance his face became sad and told them that he was okay. He knew that Alice went away because she needed a little time to cool herself down after Fabia insulted her. He didn't mad at Fabia at all, he knew very well that it was inadvertent. To recruit another force in finding Alice, Marucho suggested that Michael opened the portal from New Vestroia to Earth. The group never failed to explain their situation and the guys over there responded in quick nod.

Mira was shocked when she heard Alice ran away. However, blaming Fabia won't resolve anything, instead she forgave her. She was sure, if she was Alice, she would forgive her after Fabia insulted her.

"And they called me just now." Marucho said.

"They are coming here?" Jake asked enthusiastically, he was happy to meet Baron since they went along on their first meeting.

"No. They said, they will go on search."

"To where?" Shun asked for the first time of their meeting.

"China, Shanghai."

…

Miki observed the orange hair—no, this time dark blue short hair girl with blue eyes. She was putting her right hand on her chin in observing manner.

"What?"

"Wig. Check. Contact lens. Check. I wonder what's missing this time…" Miki muttered more to herself. She kept observing the sweat-dropped girl. Alice felt uncomfortable with her deep stare. No wonder people mistook her glaring at everyone with those eyes, she was actually staring and looking!

The black jet hair girl flicked her fingers, "That's it! Your outfit!"

Alice tilted her head, she looked at her black blouse, white short and a pair of red flat shoes. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"They look… well, my guess if you wear short and the blouse, the guys will recognize you in one blink."

Alice furrowed her eye-brows, "How did you know?"

"Hmph. From what you were wearing yesterday, I can guess it. I will give you some outfits from closet." Miki opened her travel bag, revealing some different clothing.

"Do I have to?" Alice asked plainly. Miki sent a death glare to her, "If you don't want to be caught in the middle of your 'run-away' then you better wear it."

Alice sighed, nodding reluctantly before she grabbed the outfit.

…

When Alice finished wearing her new fashion, which unfamiliar for her, the ship had arrived at Shanghai, China. The two proceed to go to the city in order to find a cheap hotel.

"Should we buy a new wig?" Alice sighed at her companion. Why should they buy another one if she had one already?

"Look girl, the guys had seen you back at Tokyo, especially the antenna one (Shun), he was cautious about your familiar appearance! If he saw you and me here, they will grow suspicious!" That wasn't a bad idea as Alice pondered for awhile before nodding her head.

"Alright! I will go search for wig shops while you, stay here." Miki said.

Alice nodded her head. She looked around to find any interesting shop where she could buy her time. Her eyes trailed around the crowded city. Tall buildings were surrounded her, different cars were stopping on the road due to red light, people were walking back and forth. Alice walked aimlessly to wherever God knows.

After snapping from her thoughts, she blinked her eyes in realization. "Where am I?" She looked around where she was standing.

She was near a bridge. She walked through the bridge and looked down at the small stream. Her dark brown eyes now blue eyes saw her reflection. She was wearing a red blouse with pink lines covered with a thin white jacket, white frill skirt, black tight long pants and a pair of brown boots. Miki also added an orange heart shape with silver outline. Alice's hair was successfully hidden under her short dark blue hair that reached her neck.

_Hydranoid…Shun… Runo… Everyone… I'm so sorry._

Her mind was playing back how she could run-away from them. It was a cruel afternoon where Fabia told them about she was Masquerade, the cruel man who threw Bakugan to Doom Dimension. It's hurt her, but should Fabia cruelly said to them?

She sighed, _It's okay… I forgive them. I forgive Fabia. She just dislikes how I was back then._

What she wrote at the note to her friends, Hydranoid and her Grandfather wasn't to train her brawl style, but to train her own heart. She needed to be strong enough to face any cruel words from the society or her friends about her Masquerade being.

"Miss, are you alright?" a soft small voice snapped out Alice's thought. She saw a small curious girl was looking at her, her Asia brown eyes stared at her curiously as Alice tried to form a small fake smile.

"Thanks and I'm alright. What are you doing here, little girl?" She kneeled down to her height as the girl smiled widely to her, "I'm selling apples with my mom over there!" she pointed to an apple cart, a woman was standing there with a smile. The little girl grabbed Alice to the cart enthusiastically.

_Thank goodness Miki taught me a little Chinese..._

"Mom! Mom!" the girl called, she was using a different language and Alice guessed it was Chinese.

"Where did you go, Xiao Fang? Oh, you bring a guest…" The older woman surprised. She observed Alice from toe to head.

"Are you a foreigner?" She asked in English and Alice nodded.

"I'm from Moscow, but I can speak Chinese a little." She said sheepishly in English.

The curious little girl who were about 7 or 8 offered her an apple from their cart, "Here, Miss!" she said in a cute Chinese accent. Alice was confused why she was giving her an apple, when she was about to ask her, she did not know what words she had to use. The woman looked at the confused teen before smiling.

"She gave you because you are a nice girl." The woman said.

Alice blushed and took the apple, "XieXie ni, Xiao Fang.." (thank you, Xiao Fang) the girl smiled widely at her.

"Are you here for a vacation?" Xiao Fang's mother asked curiously. Alice did not what to answer because she wasn't on vacation. Should she lie? Or…

"Yeah… I'm here with a friend of mine." She lied. Though, it was a half lie since she was with Miki.

Xiao Fang tugged Alice's pants, the girl looked down at the Chinese little girl, "You are pretty, Miss.." she said innocently. The teen blushed at her praise, she replied her with a smile and patted her head.

…

Keith Clay, Mira Clay, Ace Grit, and Baron Leltoy were walking around Shanghai City in order to search for a certain orange curly haired girl. Around an hour ago, they had arrived from New Vestroia to the Earth. They were talking with the grief Prof. Michael, Alice's grandfather. They were sad to hear that Alice has gone away. They were wondering what made her ran away from the gang.

Now, with Marucho's jet and a map in Keith's hand, they were searching for a familiar Moscow girl. They had searched around the city for over half an hour and couldn't find her.

"I think she is not in this city…" Mira concluded.

"The guys had searched her at Tokyo and couldn't find her as well... Where the hell is she?" Ace grumbled, he was not one of the closer friend of Alice, but he knew she was a kind girl. Baron was sitting at a bench near them, panting hardly after running around the city.

"Baron… I told you not to run, did I?" Keith reprimanded him, Baron grinned nervously at the oldest teen in their group.

"Sorry, Keith…"

"I think we haven't searched around the park. How about we try it?" Mira suggested as the gang walked to the park.

"I wonder why Alice ran away like that… She is not a typical of running away girl…" Baron put his hand on his chin in thinking manner. It was the question they wondered about. Even her grandfather couldn't tell the reason why. Mira as the fellow female bakugan was wondering as well.

_Is it because the guys? Shun? What did Shun tell her? I did remember Runo told me that Alice has a major huge crush on Shun but… Did Shun say something hurt to her? Did he reject her? How could he?_

The pissed fiery orange haired girl glared at Baron when he called her, "Eek! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…" she huffed.

Ace and Keith sighed at Mira's pissed face.

Keith spotted an apple cart across the park bridge, he saw the apples looked delicious and he was fortunate that Marucho gave them a little money to buy themselves things at Shanghai. He told the guys to wait for him as he went to buy apples for their lunch. Mira did not comment but she wasn't stopping her brother either. Ace and Baron gave a small curt nod.

As Keith went to the cart, he saw a brunette woman, a brunette small girl and a dark blue haired girl… He was stunned how familiar she was. The blonde man looked even surprised when the teen looked at him. Their eyes met but he could not think any familiar faces.

Who was she?

Why she looked so familiar?

…

Alice was surprised enough to see Keith here.

_Keith! What is he doing here!_

She hid her surprise by biting her lips and averting her eyes from his familiar blue eyes. She was struggling on what to do. If she ran away suddenly, she would get caught. No one underestimated how clever Keith could be. She thought about she would walk away, saying that she had things to do and that's Miki. She might search her over the city and she had to go back. Yes. That would be a good reason.

The problem was, Keith's eyes weren't leaving her.

_Oh my God! He was watching me!_

The woman looked at the spiky blonde man, her brown Asia eyes looked at where Keith was staring at. She wondered if they knew each other…

"Uhm… Do you need anything, sir?" she asked in English. The woman knew that he wasn't a Chinese since his hair was blonde.

Keith was snapped, he turned his blue eyes to the woman and nodded, "I need 4 apples, please." He spoke in English.

He looked again to the unfamiliar yet familiar dark blue hair girl, she was patting the giggling small girl.

"I need to go now, Xiao Fang… My friend must be searching me the whole city…" Alice said in Chinese language. The woman turned to Alice before handing the apples to Keith, "Have a good day, then…" she gave her a smile.

Xiao Fang waved at her, "Zaijian, da cie!" The dark blue haired waved to the two Shanghai citizens and walked away from the cart. Her eyes never look at Keith, she was too afraid to look at him.

_Why is he here? If Keith here then…_

True enough, after crossing the bridge, Alice spotted Mira, Ace and Baron was standing under the tree, chatting to each other. She was relieved enough that they didn't find her. She had to get out from the park quickly and headed back to Miki.

The problem was which way heading to the city? She smacked her forehead lightly.

She couldn't ask the passenger because she did not know what words she had to use to ask. And by the way, Keith and the gang had walked behind her.

"Excuse me…" The familiar voice jumped her, she looked back nervously with her dark blue bangs hid her eyes.

"Ye—Yes?"

"You look familiar…" Keith said in curious voice.

"What do you mean, brother?" Mira asked, obviously confused with her bother. She looked at the teen girl and pondered, She does look familiar…

"Uhm… Did we ever meet each other?" Alice asked, pretending a confuse face. She tried so hard to practice an idiot face with Miki once and she was going to use it to them.

"Er.. Actually no, but you do look like someone we know, miss…" Alice recognized the voice as Baron's. The muscular boy was grinning nervously to her as Ace scowled.

"Oh.. okay…" the girl nodded, she looked away from them, pretending to search a way to go back to the city.

"Are you going somewhere?" Ace asked.

"Actually.. yes, I am. I wanted to go back to the city but instead I got lost…" She said sheepishly, hiding her blush. Mira was observing her outfits and her pale skin. Her skin does remind me of someone but her outfits… I don't think I know someone wearing a tight pant…

Keith beamed, "We are about heading to the city, how about you join us?" Alice was struggling whether she joined them or not.

_It's do-or-die decision. I have to spot Miki as fast as I can before they investigate me more!_

Eventually she nodded and joined the gang. Keith and Mira were asking her name and where was she from. Alice had to make a new name and she had to hide her nationality. The girl sweat-drops when the gang waited for her answer. Her brain rapidly thought. She remembered Miki's family name and she was going to use it.

"My name is Ai Yamamoto… I'm..well.. from Tokyo, Japan."_ Sorry, Miki!_ She decided she would tell Miki about this after she found her.

"Oh Tokyo? That's a big city!" Baron exclaimed.

Alice couldn't help but curled her lips into a small smile. Seeing the childish Baron made her remembered the day he worked at Runo's restaurant. It was total embarrassing to Runo. She heard the story from Julie and she was laughing so hard when Baron saw Runo's baby photo , he was squealing like a crazy fan-girl.

Keith was asking whether she knew someone with the name of Alice Gehabich. As much as she hated to jump over her own name, she just couldn't help it, she shook her head, not making any comment about it. If only they knew that the one they were searching at was standing right beside them.

Ace was staring at the suspicious girl, he then asked a question which made her backed away.

"Your face is familiar enough. Are you Dan's friends?" it wasn't harsh, but Ace's tone was harsh to her.

"Ace! Be nice to her!" Mira reprimanded.

Alice bit her lower lips, thinking what she had to answer him. Of course all she needed to do was making an idiot face but Ace's stare was scaring her… This is do-or-die. I have to make a confuse face before they suspected me.

"Dan? Who is he?" As much as she hated to not admit her own friends, she just had to do it.

The gang stood in a deep silence, "Nothing. Just forget it… I'm sorry…" Ace apologized to the girl. At this time, Alice took an audible relief, she thought they were going to find out and to her luck, she fooled them perfectly.

_That was… scary. They almost caught me. Ugh! I have to get out from them! But, what should I do? If only Miki was here and save me…_

* * *

><p><strong>So, how's it? Bad? Good? I admit I have to improve much on the grammar and vocab... Please do mind my lame grammar and vocabs... Suddenly it vanished away in a thin air! I just can't believe it myself! XD<strong>

**By the way, please review! Your reviews are important to me :) why? Because it might encourage me to write more :D**


	5. Alice Need Help

**I just finished the 1/4 of the chapter and decided to make it short... Sorry, but I think this is the best :D**

**InnocentDiamond: Tokyo Team? Shouldn't it be Brawler Team? XD The guys aren't living in Tokyo, by the way...The reason why I don't make them to Guangzhou because I don't know how the people and city looked like... I never go to China since my Chinese is bad as hell XD**

**shadowwing1994: Oh Ess! You read my story! It's an honor to me! XD I'm too afraid to publish my lame story on the group ^^a'' hehehe...**

**Ekasari: thank you XD I hope this one also excited you :D**

**flippy17: you meanie, girl :P you never review my story anymoree.. XD I will call Sha to tickle you! XD if I make Alice swear, it would be very out of character -_-' and some reader will flame me #pleasehavemercyonme. Maybe I will make Miki swear instead Alice XD And please have me copy your swears! **

**JennaRinslet11: Good thing I make Alice wear boots :D Well, to make it more interesting, I decided to make a little chasing game :D Wouldn't it be more fun on the story? XD Suspense? Wow.. Even I wrote the chapter, I don't know it would be 'suspense' XD**

**Tear Droplet: It did encourage me :) Thanks!**

**jazzmonkey: thank you :) please have a proper smack on Fabia because she triggered Alice's runaway XD**

**SerenePanic: Hello :) It's my first time to meet you :D Ops, I'm sorry if it was confusing you... Thanks! I will learn more and write more :)**

**And for other reviewers: THANKS! XD I'm so happy to read your encouraging reviews and sorry I can't write your names one by one anymore, I have to be fast coz I need to do other things :)**

**Warning: Anime mention.**

**Disclaimer: Nadia-san, for thousand times, doesn't own any of Bakugan Battle Brawler's characters. She owned Miki Yamamoto and other unknown character XD ah by the way, she owned the plot story... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Alice Need Help**

Alice made a mental note to always avoid the group ASAP. Why? Because she needed a help. A help from her certain run-away company. And only God knew where she had been on. If only she got a chance to run from Keith group, this wouldn't be hard for her.

Feeling Ace's stare—well.. glare, made Alice nervous. And Mira's super deep stare made her more nervous. Baron's cheerful blabber wasn't making her better.

Keith felt the depress air on the girl as he tried to relax the air by asking a certain bit about her life.

"So Ai, have you been to China before?" this caught Alice as she looked at Keith, making a small smile.

"No. This is my first time."

"Woah! That's brave of you!" Baron butted in.

"Why?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side, obviously lost at Baron's statement.

Keith chuckled, "I heard from Runo about China and it seems this country isn't very fond with English…"

_Not really… The apple seller woman just talked to you with English. Weren't you replied it with English too? _Though Alice wanted to tell him, she held it back. There's no point on telling him, right? Right now, they weren't talking with Alice but with an acquaintance, who reminded them of 'someone', named Ai Yamamoto.

If glares could kill Alice, she would die in this place right now. Feeling Ace's glare in tensed, she shivered. _Ace is trying to kill me!_

Mira sensed Alice's uncomfortable stance as she glanced on her boyfriend who was glaring to their acquaintance. Mira tapped Ace's shoulder, catching his attention.

"Ace… You are exaggerating." Knowing what Mira was talking, Ace blushed deeply and nodded.

"Sorry, Mira. I just can't stand it. She reminded me of… someone. But I don't know who…"

Mira smiled, "I sense that Ace. I felt it too… But she doesn't know anyone at our group, so I guess her face just reminded me of someone we know."

The mint haired male sighed, "Yeah…" Hearing their conversation, Alice took a short relief. _Wow, that was a relief. I must thank Mira for saving my dear life._

It did tick her about Keith and the New Vestroia's citizens to be here. She knew Dan and the others must have sent them to search on her, however that's not what she wanted to know. The portal from Earth to New Vestroia and vice versa was in her Grandfather's lab. They must have talked to Michael about this and she needed to know about her Grandfather's condition as much as possible. She did worry her friends but she did not want her Grandfather to stop his life just because she has gone… for awhile.

So, she decided to ask about him with Keith and his group. But, first of all, she had to bring a light conversation before heading to main point.

"S-So.. Why are you four doing here? A vacation?" Alice asked nervously. Obviously she knew that it was a truly idiot question but not to someone they knew for about half an hour ago.

The four was in a dead silence until Baron spoke out, "We—Well… We are on search actually." Now, she wanted to cry out loud seeing Baron's sad face. She just couldn't stand it. Alice bit her lip to hold her own feeling. She was Ai Yamamoto now, not Alice Gehabich. She had to act how Ai Yamamoto do as their acquaintance and she had to act as Japanese.

Thank God her Japanese was quite fluent and she did hide her Russia accent to avoid being captured.

"Search? Are you losing someone?"

"Yes. She suddenly ran away from us…" Mira spoke, judging by her sad tone, Alice figured that they were worrying her as much as she worried about them.

"Why?" As long she hid her choked voice, she wouldn't be found out. Keith watched the dark blue haired girl, confused why her eyes had slight water. Alice quickly wiped her watery eyes when it was about to roll. Closing her eyes to comfort her racing mind, she remembered the short good time she had with Miki. Well, of course she did not want to remember about them which only made her even sadder.

"Uhm… A private problem?" Baron nervously said.

"Oh okay…" _Obviously, they don't want to tell to some strangers about my problem. _"Is her or his family worried about his or her run-away?"

"Of course! Her only grandfather was sad!" Somehow Ace lunged at her and it did make her scare a bit. She did not know Ace could be that moody.

"Ace. Don't yell at her…" Keith reprimanded.

"Sorry…"

Alice shook her head slowly, "It's okay. I know it must be sad to see your friend run away just like that... I can understand that, though." _Oh Grandfather… I'm very sorry._

Suddenly Mira's partner popped out, Subterra Wilda looked around him before spoke to Mira, "Have you found Alice, yet?" As her name called out, Alice felt shivered all over her body. She hoped that the bakugan wouldn't recognize her.

Mira shook her head disappointedly, "No Wilda. We haven't found her. She is good in hiding…" She muttered.

"Well, that's Alice. I heard she was good enough to pretend to be Masquerade that Dan and the gang was fooled easily." Ace said out of blue, making the poor dark blue haired in disguise bowed her head in embarrassed.

"Ace! She did not know that she was Masquerade! So drop it!" Baron shouted, his partner popped out, Haos Nemus.

"Aren't you a bit harsh, Ace?" Nemus asked.

"I just can't help it!"

"Well, that doesn't mean he hates Alice. He just stressed to think that Alice was running away because of Masquerade arc." Percival popped out.

"Shut it, Percival!" Ace blushed. Alice lightened up, her friends did not hate them. Thank goodness for her as she took a silent relief. She then proceeded to be a real stranger.

"Uhm… You got some talking bakugan?"

"Yeah! Meet Nemus!" Alice bowed a little at the saint-looking bakugan. Nemus felt a slight familiar with her small smile.

"Meet Helios, my partner." A black bakugan with dragon looked like popped out, hissing at the girl without any comments. Alice could only laugh at his usual unfriendly attitude. _That's Helios for you. He does change much after Draco beat him…_

"Subterra Wilda at your service, young Lady." Mira's partner politely introduced which made the two girls giggling.

"Percival." Ace's partner simply said.

"My name is Al—I mean Ai Yamamoto. Nice to meet you." She almost burst out her true identity. She swore she would make a mental note to always be careful of her mouth. "By the way, who is Alice?" Well, that's stupid enough to ask yourself. Way too weird for her…

"Oh.. She is the girl who… run away…"

"I'm sorry…" _I have to pretend not to expose myself! Oh, this is so hard. Where is Miki when you need her? Does buying a wig wasting more than an hour?_

Alice couldn't help but wondered where her companion has gone.

"By the way, Ai, do you brawl?"

She let out a small yelp of surprise. Brawl? Of course she did brawl. But that was a year ago. Now she never touched any of her cards. Cold sweats rolling down to her spine as she swallowed nervously.

"Er… I did brawl once."

"You did?" Mira asked.

"Ye—Yeah… I don't brawl anymore."

"Why? It will be a great if we brawl for once."

"Well… I don't have a talent to brawl." She lied. She did have a great talent, she was called as Masquerade and second rank after Dan for nothing. Of course, she wouldn't tell them out of blue, she had to make out a lie they could buy.

"I see… But if you practice everyday, I will unsure you that you will be a great brawler." Keith smiled.

_Thanks Keith, but I have made my mind to stop brawling. I had enough of my life being Masquerade only to deceive Dan and the gang._

_By the way, I do need help from anyone who can save me from them!_

"Urm… Thanks for the advice…So, I do want to know about this Alice girl. Why did she run-away for example…"

"I said it already it's a private pro—" Baron was cut off by Mira who shook her head.

"It's okay Baron. She ran-away because 'someone' insulted her for being Masquerade."

"Masquerade? Who is that?" Alice said pretending.

"Long story… But to make it short, he is Alice's split personality because of a strange light from evil's." Ace said.

Baron nodded, "At first Dan and the others weren't aware of Alice but Shun had got a feeling that Alice was Masquerade." Alice remembered Shun pointed his fingers at her because she did not brawl and that kept up suspicious on him. Although he stopped believing that Alice was Masquerade, eventually his heart broke down after he saw Alice truly was Masquerade.

Again, she felt guilty inside and outside.

She heard Keith and his friends told the story of her while walking through the city. Half listening to them, the disguised girl glanced left and right to search her companion.

_Where is Miki? I really need her help right the way!_

Panicking inside, she glanced left and right to spot the familiar raven hair. As if God was hearing her pray, she spotted Miki was crossing her arms together with her back facing her. This was one chance she got to go to her and quickly dragged her away before Miki called her real name. If Miki did call her name, one word to describe her situation would be: **DOOM**

"Ah, it's my friend." Alice pointed on the grumpy-looking girl with her back facing them. Keith observed the raven haired female before back to Alice with a frown.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his tone was concerned enough to flinch her.

"Ye-Yeah.." she said nervously.

"Hmph. What a grumpy girl I can see…" Baron muttered.

"I guess we will see each other another time, Ai.." Mira smiled to the dark-blue haired girl. Alice made another mental note to smile widely as possible to avoid the suspicious. She saw Ace who was watching her with his dry face before telling her to be careful around Shanghai.

Alice thanked them before heading to Miki. Upon reaching her companion, Miki turned to see the girl she was searching for.

"Sheesh! Where have you been?" Miki hissed at the Alice who was laughing nervously. She decided to tell Miki that Keith and his group brought her here, thank God the distance between the group and the two girls were far enough.

"Keith? Oh that blonde hair?" Miki glanced at Keith who was watching them. She glared him with his ferocious eyes, making Keith flinched.

"Ai.. Isn't it? Let's go. We don't want to stay longer just for them to watch us, did you?" Alice agreed and walked with her nonchalantly with the group watched them.

Baron whistled, "That was quite fierce eyes…"

"Yeah… Feels like she was going to eat us." Ace said, pretended a small shiver.

"That's rude, guys…" Mira reprimanded.

"Well, we have to report to Dan and the others that we did not find Alice here… Let's head back to Wardington."

…

Miki threw a plastic of new contact lens and wig on her bed with a sigh, "So? Ai Yamamoto isn't it?" It's more like a mocking tone instead anger one. Alice nodded nervously, fear that Miki would eat her for taking her family name. She was in a grave danger! She did not have a choice! She had to think fast to avoid suspicious.

The raven haired girl stared at her before letting out a small giggle.

"I won't eat you just because you _use _my family name. I don't mind it all." Alice took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thanks, Miki. My heart was beating faster thinking what you would do after what I did."

"Oh God… Don't bother it, girl. By the way, since you use Yamamoto, to avoid being another suspicion, why don't you claim that you are my cousin?"

"Good idea!" Alice clapped her hands together. Now that the two of them had cleared it, Alice decided to ask Miki what was she buying as the raven haired girl showed her a new wig, a long white hair with antenna popped out **(A/N: Imagine Konata from Lucky Star with white hair)**. Alice sweat-dropped when she looked at the wig, she wondered why it reminded herself with Shun's antenna…

Miki looked at the confused face of Alice and sighed, "Alright, I know what are you thinking about, but I don't have choice! The woman at the wig shop were nagging at me that it would good with me!"

"Shouldn't it be good if you match it with white skin?" Alice asked.

Miki sweat-dropped, "How did you know?"

"Saw one of your posters with white hair and pale skin…"

"Gekh! You saw my Pru**ia from Het**** poster?"

"I don't really remember the anime but maybe…I was surprised that anime can make country's name to human." The disguised girl smiled innocently. Miki groaned while face-palming herself.

"Ugh! Sorry if my skin is creamy." Miki glared the dark-blue haired girl, "But creamy skin isn't so bad with white hair…I can be So** Eat** female version…" she said proudly with a cocky smile.

Alice giggled lightly, "That's so like you… By the way, how's the contact lens?"

"Of course I bought the red ones." Miki winked playfully.

The Moscow girl sweat-dropped, "You are not seriously going to do a cosplay, are you?"

"Of course not, I won't wear any weird clothes…" Seeing the cheerful face of Miki's made Alice shivered, that was a truly rare happy face yet eerie at the same time.

"By the way, have you cured from your fear of your friends?" This caught Alice's attention as she looked at the now serious face of Miki's. She wondered if Miki had twins due to the changed attitudes.

"No… Not yet…"

Miki did not make any comment, instead letting out a small sigh of defeat.

"Though I met them today, I just can't say out loud my problem…"

"Brawlers sure are complicated persons…" Miki muttered.

"Eh?"

Miki raised an eyebrow, "Well, just because a small thing you have to run away from your friends, your grandfather and your partner, right? Isn't that a complicated? I mean, that Fabia chick was only stating her dislike to them. I know she did not mean to hurt you, that's why she did not want to say it out loud to you…"

"Bu—But… Isn't it the same that she was talking behind my back?"

Miki nodded, "Yeah, but you don't have to think that negatively… I'm sure she just wanted to ask your friends how she has to act around you…"

"But… She did say that she dislikes how I was Masquerade…"

This caught the raven haired girl averted her eyes to the ceiling from Alice's, thinking what should she say to comfort her company's feeling. She had decided to help her on the way, so she must now or she won't get any chance to help the poor girl. True, after hearing Fabia's name she couldn't help but feel the rage inside her although she did not plan to hate her.

_Hating people won't solve anything. I have to take the positives way from this Fabia instead her negatives.._

"Then, why don't you say that it was the past and what's done is done? There's nothing you could do about it, right? You just had been in a wrong place at that time. You also did not know you were Masquerade until Masquerade exposed himself. This is my advice to you, if you want to be stronger in your heart, you have to overcome your past and your own weakness."

"My.. past?" Alice remembered how she betrayed her friends. How she lied to herself. How she grew weaker because she was Masquerade.

"That way, you can be stronger than anyone else. Why? Because you have a strong and kind heart… " Miki smiled, putting her hand on Alice' shoulder to comfort the girl.

Alice did not know why but Miki's words became her willpower to overcome her past and her weakness. She smiled with her whole heart and hugged Miki.

"Thanks…"

"Don't mind it. I will always help you and I know someday you will return to them with your new strong heart." Miki made a small smile when Alice nodded.

"Thanks a bunch to you..." Alice broke the hug, still smiling to the girl.

Miki thumbed up, grinning childishly to Alice, "Now now, let me try the wig and the contact lens."

"I pray you won't be a weird girl..."

"Not funny Alice... Not funny."

* * *

><p><strong>So? How is it? :D Bad? Good? Please pour down it on Review! Ah ya, please don't flame the story. I beg you, please. I know this is a bit OOC and Shun's scene is fewer but I guarantee you, you will see bunch of them until you get bored and wanted to kill me for making Alice's scene fewer XD #justjoking don't take it to the heart :P #peace<strong>

**For the next chapter, I planned to make Shun and the other brawlers scenes more than Alice and Miki's. But I don't know. What about you? Do you agree with it?**

**Anyway, please please soo please with cherry on the top review this chapter... **


	6. Meanwhile

**Hi guys! It's me again! Sorry for not uploading this.. I'm currently in hiatus because... things...**

**This is only a short about Shun and others because I don't get many ideas so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nadia-san doesn't own the characters, just her few OC and plots.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Meanwhile**

**Shun's POV**

After Alice's disappearance that day, we quickly let Michael Gehabich knew the information. He was shocked as I was when we heard the news. He let out small tears, calling her name out like an overprotective parents. I—All of us were silence, listening his grief. I saw Runo cried once again and Dan instantly flung his hands to hug her. I heard Julie cried as well while Billy hugged her.

What I mostly wanted to hear was Fabia's apologize. Because of her.. Alice.. Ugh! Damn it!

Although it was because Fabia, Alice never blame her. She did not write it was Fabia's fault. Alice blamed herself. For being weak. For being useless with us. She was a great warrior back then, and we really glad that she was one of us. One of the Battle Brawler family.

Why Alice?

Why?!

Without warning I hit the table in front of me, snapping the guys.

"Woah! What the hell happened to you, man?!" Dan yelled at me again, but this time I ignored him. I was too tired dealing with him. All I want to think was Alice and where she is. Is she fine by herself? Is she able to deal with foreigners?

Argh! I'm worrying her too much! Like an overprotective boyfri—wait. It's not that!

"Alright guys, since Mira and the others are still at Hongkong. How about we figured out where she went to..?" Marucho had been talking about where Alice would be going to. But whenever he said this place and we went on search, we never found her.

I never knew she was good at hiding.

"We have heard the news that Mira and the others did not find Alice there…" Marucho said.

"Instead they met a girl who, according to Mira, reminded her of someone." Ren said, folding his hands.

"Remind her of someone…must be Alice!" Runo exclaimed happily.

"We can't be so sure. According to Keith, she has dark blue hair with blue eyes, she also doesn't wear Alice's outfit." With the blue color, definitely she was not Alice.

Hey...

Hang on.

This is Alice we are talking about. She is smart and she can develop her own plan just like in brawling. She could hide herself by disguising.

Yes.

She could disguise herself as someone we don't know.

Hmph. Smart one, Alice.

"Guys… That girl.. She might be Alice…" I never regret telling them my thoughts since it's logical.

"Say WHAT?!" Dan, Marucho, etc at the meeting were yelling at me. Ah jeez, that's why this was so annoying. I knew they would react so.

"Ha… Disguising I see.." Ren put a hand on his chin in thinking manner.

"Bu—But… According to Keith, the girl can speak Chinese, Shun… While Alice is a Russian. And we know Russian can't speak Chinese." That's right, Jack. My hypothesis wasn't fully correct but logically, if you went to a certain country you had to learn their language.

"I know, but maybe she can learn the basic words of Chinese… It's not that hard, to be honest." I said nonchalantly.

They looked with unbelief eyes as if I had done what detective always do:

**Solving the mystery.**

"You—You are right.. It's a logical reason." Runo was surprised by my sudden hypothesis. Bringing her hand to mind, she took it and clasped.

"Thank you, Shun!" I smirked to her and nodded. Alice would be sad if she saw her best friend cried and grieving about this, she would always cheering them and said 'everything will be alright'. I once wondered why she said so but now I finally knew why.

It was to make the others felt relieved and not losing their hope.

Noticing Fabia's small sad face, I looked at her with my sharp honey eyes. Though, I wasn't fully blamed her, she still felt guilty at the same time. I want to cheer her. Telling her that everything will be okay. But, whenever I wanted to say so, I stopped.

I don't know why.

So instead, "Fabia… Are you alright?"

She snapped out, looking at my eyes before reverting them back. "I'm okay, Shun.. Thanks for your concern."

"Are you still feeling guilty about what happened?"

She bit her lips. I had to guess she was nervous to let out her feelings, "Ye—Yeah.."

Ren brought a hand to her shoulder, comforting her that everything will be alright. I quivered a small smile. Ren is a good friend, he always take care the princess and comforting her every time she had hard time. I wondered if he has a crush on her….

Alice… Where are you?

I—We missed you so much, though I would never say it out loud.

"Hearing uncle Michael's story was so sad…" Julie mumbled. Ah, that's right. After we told him that Alice ran away, he was crying and told us about Alice's grandmother and how much he treasured them. After Alice's grandmother, Christina, passed away in an accident, he lost one of his treasures. Now with Alice disappeared like a thin air, he was definitely crying for her.

Poor old man…

We had to work hard finding her though it would eat my training schedule. My finger rubbed the cold glass as I reached to my lips, drinking the left juice.

I took a small glance on Fabia once more, I can't help but worry at her. She had a hard time after Alice went away, kept blaming herself for saying such cruel words. Personally I had forgiven her. Why? Because I pitied her. She wasn't meant to say it out loud, she just had a bad timing and luck.

I heard Dan spoke to Keith at the phone. Apparently Keith told Dan that he hadn't seen the dark blue haired girl. Her name is..uhm.. Ai Yamamoto if I'm not mistaken. The goggle head wanted Keith to investigate this Ai girl because of my hypothesis.

I sighed. Dan is such a rush type boy you can see around.

Just you wait, Ai Yamamoto. Once I meet you again, I will take you back with us and interrogate you.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Review? Please?<strong>

**I have a few ideas in my head currently. Which one do you prefer?**

**1. Me stop writing this story (coz I know some of you are waiting)**

**2. One of you continue this story ( Help me please...)**

**3. I continue write this story but will take a long time. **

**Just ideas, don't mad at me...**


	7. Alice, Miki, and Chan Lee

**It's been awhile, guys, since I uploaded the previous chapter. Thanks to you guys who support this lame story of mine especially someone told me to keep continue and finish this story because I'm an author. Thanks :)**

**So anyway, this time will be urh.. a little longer? Yeah, hope you like it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Nadia-san doesn't own any if the characters except some OC (which you know who and who)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Alice, Miki, and Chan Lee**

Eyes staring at a panel, telling them about the current schedule abroad the train would bring to. Alice examined carefully, making sure she had decided a good destination despite her friend's lectures.

"I'm not sure of your decision, Alice." Alice's raven haired company eyed her carefully.

"Which part of you not sure of my decision, Miki?"

"First thing, what's with you decide to travel to Thailand?! You know we can't speak Thai!" Miki almost lunged at her, fortunately she was not Runo so Alice could bear her yells.

Alice sighed, "Do I have other choice?"

Miki raised her eyebrows with looks of 'are-you-kidding-me', "Look, girl. I prefer to Malaysia. We can speak English and Chinese freely there."

"What's wrong with Thailand anyway? The guys won't suspect us to go there since you and I can't speak Thai." Alice said pointing out the fact.

True, the both girls can't speak Thai but if they went there without knowing their language, it would be difficult for Miki to look for new wigs. Miki sighed in exasperation before putting her hands on her hips, glaring at Alice.

"You have the point but then again, if we travel a little further, they won't find us. They might assume our route for *cough* runaway trip *cough* is the nearest country. How about we change our route a bit to confuse them?" Miki said, much surprising to the orange head girl.

"Since ShangHai to Malaysia is quite far away and eating lots of money, how about we ship to Philippines? You know, I got a few friends that can help us there."

Alice furrowed a brow, "And language?" She doubted it. She doubted that her decision wouldn't bring peace but unfortunate. Just a hunch though… She didn't know why, but she had this uneasy feeling about Miki's decision.

She shook her head, "I don't think it is a good idea."

"What makes you say so?" This time, Miki frowned. Obviously confused at Alice. If they couldn't make this fast as light, the gang would capture them for good. Ah, no. They would take Alice back to Wardington and left the young raven haired alone.

That small thought made Miki cursed silently in her mind.

"A hunch, I think?"

Miki sighed in exasperate, "Oh Lord… Okay, I leave this decision to you fully." She raised her hands in defeat, "But I will not take any responsible if they to come to you."

"It's okay, Miki… I'm getting better at disguise since I spend my time with you." Alice let out a wide grin to her. The Japanese girl shrugged but smiled, approving Alice's reckless move.

As if a light bulb clicked upon Alice's head, she pointed her index finger to the air, "How about we stayed for a little longer here?" this made Miki's head turned to her immediately from the panel, looking straight at the orange head with what-the-heck look.

Miki gaped. Her mouth was opened and then closed again. She couldn't argue with Alice. She had given the whole authority to her.

Her reply was only a grumble and a fine.

"Trust me, Miki… If they knew us here, they would probably to the next destination which is Thailand, Philippines, Vietnam or Korea… "

"And you think staying here will do a lot better?" Miki snorted.

Alice stammered, "Uh—m.. Yeah?"

"Such a good tactician, you are…" Miki said sarcastically. Staying here for a few days wasn't in Miki's agenda since she feared that they got a few Chinese spies. Hey, how many brawlers in China? Hundreds even. And since the two girls avoided brawlers and the building for online brawlers, they couldn't know if Shun and the gang were making broadcast to search a certain orange head.

"If you are worrying about Chan Lee… I can handle it. We are not close yet rarely talk at the same time so she wouldn't really recognize my disguise."

Miki looked at the girl with her hawk dark chocolate eyes, "Then, let me tell you this. How about the guys told her about your current disguise? I mean, they got Shun… The one we can't deceive much. Keith and the others might have contacted the brawlers about them meeting you, and I can conclude that Shun is suspicious with your current disguise." Miki pointed out, making the orange head stunned with her lectures.

She was right. Shun was not as idiot as Dan. And Keith was far from idiot.

"If what I pointed out just now correct, then… The next steps they will do are finding you and take you back to Wardington. Are you ready with it?" Alice shook her head abruptly. She was not ready. Totally. Not. Ready.

If Miki could guess more, Alice was far from being ready. She hasn't strong enough to deal with gang yet. Alice was lacking life experiences, which made her easy to strike by spicy words as such Fabia's.

What Miki could do now was helping Alice with all her problems and guarantee her to go back home to her friends in condition where she was strong enough to face them. And of course, to defy every violent word, like she had done to Shadow Prove.

Society was cruel enough to give such lessons…

She let out a sigh, "Fine, let's wait for a few days. I want to find a part-time for job for our living expenses. Our money is getting thinner and thinner." Miki cursed under her breath, ruffling her dark hair front and back.

Alice giggled, Miki was glad to see her expression changed from gloomy to happy. The girl then explained to Alice about her found a part-time job they could do together. Apparently, an old lady needed 2 substitutes for her small shop at ShangHai China Town. It was said that her workers were taking holidays for awhile.

"Well, I should give you some lessons about vegetables in Chinese and I hope you can learn it as fast as your brain work." Miki grinned while pointing her head.

"I will, Miki. Don't worry.." Alice smiled as her response.

…

Shun, Marucho, Runo and Dan were looking at a huge monitor in front them. Apparently they were waiting for new aid to help them.

The monitor then clicked, revealing a dark purple haired girl tied with yellow ribbon. The girl had her chocolate sharp eyes staring at them.

"I heard the news, guys." She said, slightly felt disappointed.

"Yeah… Alice has ran away, Chan Lee.." Runo replied her. Her voice was shaking after cries, it was a rare to see Runo cried so much after Alice had gone. She was her best friends and her sister for God's sake…

Dan wrapped his hands around her, soothing calming words for her. He wasn't good with words and Runo knew it. She grabbed Dan's shirt and cried inside his chest, feeling a lot better.

"I'm sorry…Is there anything I can help you guys?" Chan Lee muttered softly.

"Yes. You see, Keith has met a girl who looked resembled to Alice except her hair, eyes and her fashion clothes. Shun has these suspicious feelings since he heard the reports from Keith." Marucho explained.

"And you want me to find this girl whether she is still in China?" Chan Lee pointed out, being a martial art giving her the instinct to have a quick response and understanding.

Shun nodded curtly, hands crossing in front his chest, "I planned to take her here and interrogate her…"

The Chinese looked at him as he was nuts, "Are you crazy? She might be a wrong person!" She couldn't just ask this girl to come to Wardington out of blue… That's too reckless and nuts!

"I know this is a mad plan from my mind but I just can't help it! I know I have met her somewhere. Dark short hair… Light blue eyes… Pale skin… Where…?" Shun closed his eyes for awhile, thinking hard. He tried to open his memory awhile after Alice left. His mind kept wandering to recall back his meeting with a girl with dark blue hair and light blue eyes.

And click.

Shun's eyes widened, "I remember! That girl.. she must be the one we met at Tokyo Mall!" this clicked Runo, Dan and Marucho. The three tried to remember when they were searching Alice at Tokyo. There was this dark blue haired female with a nervous face and pale skin.

"You mean…she is… Alice?!" Runo exclaimed, surprised and disbelief.

"Eh! What!" Dan gaped.

"Yes guys… I'm sure she was Alice. How she stuttered was a bit oblivious to us and I forgot such small thing." Shun cursed, he had been friend with Alice since battle brawler started. Why did he forget such trivial matter?

"From the report Keith gave to me, Ai Yamamoto was with a girl. A girl with jet hair, a pair of chocolate sharp which were very scary -as if she could eat us- and were wearing outer yellow dress with dark blue inner shirt." Runo gasped silently.

"That's the girl we met at Tokyo Mall back there too!"

"Really?! That scary chic?" Dan rolled his eyes to Runo who nodded in reply.

Marucho's head turned back to the monitor, "I will give you the description about Ai Yamamoto, our target and her friend. This might help you on the search."

"Uhm.. Sure… But, don't you think this is a bit.. well… How do I say it—a bit overreact? I mean, Alice was obviously shocked with Fabia Sheen's statement and anyone knows that Alice was the fragile type who couldn't bear it. You need to give her some space, not try to find her…" Chan Lee firmly said.

Shun sighed, "You are right. But we need some clarification here. I don't care if she hates us for forcing her back. We just want to say sorry to her."

Chan Lee stared at Shun before letting out a small audible sigh, "Fine then."

…

Alice took a small cardboard from the corner of a shop, and put it right in front the bar for selling. She had received the job from Miki as a seller while Miki worked with her cashier. It's her first time working so Miki had a few minutes trouble. Fortunately, there was a male teenager around their age to help Miki. His name was Wong Fung-Han, an orange head with same color eyes.

The shop where Alice and Miki worked was a small shop selling vegetables and fruits, but Alice was more than glad to help the old lady. Seeing how old and kind the owner was, Alice was happy to help her even for only a few days before they started their journey.

"Good morning, please have a little look at our shop. We are selling fresh vegetables and fruits. And the price will satisfy you all." Alice said in Chinese. Miki had taught her a few minutes ago and she caught it in a blink. Miki was awed at her quick response.

Fung-Han joined Alice to do the advertisement while Miki watched them from her cashier, resting her chin above her palm.

_Sometimes, I need a little rest from this cat-mouse event._ Miki was assuming as Alice's ran-away event. Having Shun and others going on search to find their precious friend was like playing cat and mouse. Either Alice ran or they captured her.

_And me? Woah.. Who cares? I don't even know them and vice-versa. So, if they actually caught Alice in the middle our run-away, I'm not surprised that they will leave me alone. Not that I care. _Miki's eyes bored, sighing between her groans.

Customers came one after one as Miki didn't have time to think about the brawlers. She needed to do her job well. It's her first job after all.

Unknown to them, a familiar dark purple hair was strolling around ShangHai China Town. The girl was glancing around the shops. Obviously clueless about Alice and Miki where about, however it will, soon.

Chan Lee was appointed by her mother to buy some fresh tomatoes for dinner. She couldn't just refuse her mother's favor, right? So she delayed her searching of Alice and her friend after she had done her errands.

Marucho had given her the description about Alice and her friend. These descriptions were all from Keith and the Resistance's point of view. With Chan Lee's hawk eyes, she could easily spot her preys, however she had to do her job firstly.

_Marucho did give me, but I forgot to take the paper. Argh! _Chan Lee forgot the details from Alice's current disguised. She smacked her own forehead and cursed.

_I better make this quick and head back to my room. _She decided to take the paper along her. She could only remember a slight of 'dark blue hair' and 'light blue eyes' words. However, short hair or long hair? She forgot it.

She heard a familiar voice shouted. Familiar yet strange. She swore she heard Alice's voice but was a little bit loud. Chan Lee's head turned to where the source voice, it was a vegetable and fruit shop owned by her mother's acquaintance.

Her eyes widened in shocked when she saw a girl with short dark blue hair with her bright blue eyes, shouting a few advertisements about the fruits and vegetables. Dark blue hair, light blue eyes.

_Alice!_

…

"Thank you, and have a nice day." Alice smiled at a middle-aged Chinese woman, she waved friendly to her.

"Somehow, I got a really super freaking bad feeling today…" Miki mumbled, chin resting at her right palm.

Alice frowned, "Why did you say so?"

The raven haired girl sighed, "You know what I mean. That girl, Chan Lee isn't it? I have a feeling that the guys had contacted her to come here." With Miki's absorbing more information about Alice's friend, she could predict their moves.

_Must be the effects from watching too much anime and too much reading manga. _Alice sighed, but agreed at Miki's statement knowing her friends, they would never give up.

_I have to be stronger than I was two weeks ago. I have to. Then, I will face the fact that I'm not wanted in Battle Brawler family. _

Miki sighed, shaking her head while shrugging. "You don't have to force yourself though…"

"But Miki—" she was cut off by FungHan.

"What's happened here?" He asked, slightly frowned and turned his head from Alice to Miki.

"Small matter about her life…" Miki shrugged.

The boy's face softened when he got the respond from Miki. First time meeting the girl was tough. Miki ignored and glared at him like he had done a big problem to her. "What happened, Ai?"

"Ah.. nothing… well, you see…" She stuttered whether she had to tell him or not. His face was rather concern and spending two hours with him making Alice concluded that he was a good guy.

He observed her for awhile, "Are you having a friend problem?"

**JLEB!**

Now that was to the point, enough to paralyze Alice for a few seconds. Followed by Miki's chuckled behind, Alice quickly recovered and nodded sadly.

"I see… I don't have much advice but, I think you should consider your friend's opinion. I mean, they are also humans, right? And sometimes human can make mistakes and they never realize that they were talking too much."

_Sorry, but Fabia is an alien. Should I consider her as human in her human form? _Alice thought, but listened to FungHan heartily.

Alice could hear Miki's chuckles at the said of 'human'. Miki knew that Fabia was not a human and she laughed because FungHan did not know it.

"Every creature makes mistakes. Whether alien or not—"

**JLEB!**

Both Alice and Miki were silenced.

"—So why don't you hear their explanation a little? Maybe it will lighten up your feeling a bit.."

"Uhm.. I'm not sure. The thing is, they will only fake a worry face to me." Alice carefully said.

Miki sighed, "Yo dude, how about you get the rest of fruits? It's getting empty and Ai, why don't you go in and wash your face? It's kinda dirty…"

"Okay…" She did not catch all what Miki was saying but she heard about 'go in' and 'wash face'. She glanced apologetically to her friend as she had helped her out from FungHan's lectures. Those were good, but not enough to convince her.

When Chan Lee arrived at the shop, Miki's eyes glowed in fear. _Oh shit. Chan Lee girl is here…._

Apparently Miki knew the girl after Alice showed her their photo back when their first adventure finished. The purple hair Chinese girl glanced around to find a certain dark blue hair.

"Excuse me, miss. What do you like to buy?" Miki forced her voice out. Ugh. So much for a peaceful day without the brawlers. Despite her insecurity toward stranger she had to do this. This was part of her job and she needed to entertain the customer.

"I'm looking for..someone? Do you know a girl with dark blue hair with bright blue eyes? I heard her voice just now." Chan Lee said carefully. The girl observed the cashier girl with black raven hair and dark chocolate eyes. _If I'm not mistaken, Marucho said that Alice is with a girl who has sharp brown eyes and black hair. Is this her?_

"What do you want from her?" Miki quirked an eyebrow of suspicion._ Great, I have to make up some lies._

"Nothing. Just talk."

"Are you her acquaintance?" Miki rest her chin lazily on her palm, watching every Chan Lee's movement.

Chan Lee did not respond her. If she said that she was her friend, then it would make a suspicion since she wasn't sure the dark blue haired girl was Alice. _This girl isn't leaving me alone. What to do? _

"I'm sure she is not someone you know." Miki said, giving Chan Lee a pair of sharp brown eyes, "Because that stupid clumsy cousin of mine never go to China, let alone be friends." Now this grabbed Chan Lee's attention. That girl had never been to China? Okay, Alice was never been to China before too, but anything could be possible, right?

The Chinese purple haired female crossed her hands together, "She can make friends in internet you know." Giving Miki a slight glare, "She maybe has a bunch of Chinese friends out there and includes me."

Secretly, Miki made a sarcastic laugh under her mind. _Oh great. Just great._

"Now tell me, where she is." Chan Lee demanded.

_Shit. So this is the super freaking bad feeling I have since a few minutes ago. Shoot, what do I do now?_

* * *

><p><strong>How's it? You like it? You don't like it? You hate it?<strong> **Put your thoughts at Review :)**

**Still, for the next story will take a quite long time since.. yeah.. I got some things to do. I got a writer's block for this story too anyway.**

**If you got any idea for the next chapter, please PM or Review, I will wait for it so don't worry :)**


	8. Revealed : Alice

**I know it's been awhile since I posted the previous and I'm sorry... You see, I got urh.. lot things to do and my brain stuck up so yeah, I have to think a new ideas...**

**I got some reviews from "Guest" and I really thank you for pushing me to upload. Actually, I just finished it today after a long months, Lol.**

**This one is a little shorter than previous one, sorry... **

**Disclaimer: Nadia-san does not own any of the characters except some OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Revealed : Alice**

Miki, for thousand times sighed. She was totally defeated by the Chinese girl. She shouted Fung-Han's name and asked him to replace her for awhile. Fung-Han was confused but in the end accepting her request.

"Follow me." She said as Chan Lee followed her to the bathroom where Ai/Alice was washing her hands. Miki had a feeling that this girl could at least help the helpless orange head or if she couldn't, at least she wouldn't tell Alice's true identity to the brawlers.

Miki spotted the bluenette and waved at her.

"Hey Ai, look, don't mad at me but at least try to talk with her, okay?" Alice was confused but soon realized what she meant by. Alice gasped when she saw Chan Lee standing behind Miki with her eyes fixated on her. Alice was obviously scared, frightened and not ready to confront the girl.

"U—Uhh... Miki..."

"Don't look at me, she is being forceful." Miki waved her hands in defense.

"Are you Ai?"

"Ye—Yes.. How can I he-help you?" Alice was stuttered.

Chan Lee scanned her from toe to head with her eyes squinted. Definitely a different person yet familiar. Chan Lee exhaled the air slowly.

"Alice, is that you?"

Alice could feel hundreds of spears stabbing her from the sky as she stood there froze with her eyes widened. She. Couldn't. Believe. It! Her secret had been found out?! Since when? Now she had to buy a new wig, new contacts and changed her name again.

Gosh, it's tiring.

The orange head in disguised glanced at Miki who shrugged and flashed her an apology smile. Alice sighed, she couldn't just blame Miki for this.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about. Who is this Ali—" she was cut off by Chan Lee's shout.

"Don't play around! I had enough! WE had enough! Why Alice? Why?" Her red eyes shone in fury and anguish. Alice looked to the floor disgraceful. How could she? She had made her friend angry. She's not deserved to be Chan Lee's friend or Shun or Runo or Dan or the others anymore. She was just a worthless girl who ran away because a humiliation from an alien girl.

How mortifying.

"I'm sorry." Alice whispered. No. She would not cry in front of her friend. She just walked a step to her change and she would not be the crybaby anymore.

"Alice... Why? Just.. Please tell me, why? Was it because Fabia?"

Alice flashed her a small weak smile, "I don't want to blame her. Truthfully, I'm a weak and a villain. What am I supposed to do to erase my sins as Masquerade? Nothing. Fabia made me realized that a girl like me, a villain and a weak girl, will never be like you guys and will never be one of you." She watched Chan Lee's widened in shock and abruptly shaking her head.

"No Alice. No! You are not weak! And your sins as Masquerade has been forgiven by Shun and the others! Please Alice! Come back to us!" Chan Lee pleaded. It's a rare sight to see Chan Lee pleading like a puppy.

Alice's heart was melted by Chan Lee's caring to her however, she was not ready to go back to others. Not until she felt that she has ready.

"Chan Lee, I... I'm sorry but I can't."

"Alice... Alice please!"

"I'm really sorry. I'm still weak and .. and if I met Shun now,I .. I will only be a burden." She whispered the last word but Miki and Chan Lee could hear her well. As for Miki, she watched the drama on the side while crossing her arms. If taking Alice was a good idea in the first place, she would have done that and brought her far away to Africa. But seeing how her friends searching for her like there's no tomorrow amused her so she decided to see whether Alice had resolved her own problem.

"No Alice. No one.. No one will think you are a burden! If there is, I will beat the crap of him even it's Shun or Dan or worst the princess of Neathia herself." Chan Lee clenched her hands to fist.

Alice shook her head, "Please Chan Lee..."

"But Alice—"

Miki was too tired to watch the drama so she stepped up to help her companion, "You.." Chan Lee turned her head to Miki, "Can't you give the girl some spaces? She was too shocked to hear your friend's humiliation. Weak? Hah. Are you joking around? This girl is the strongest girl I have ever met and your friend said she is a weak? And because she was once being controlled by an evil bakugan, your friend judged her as a villain as well? Unbelievable.. How nice having a friend like that." Miki said sarcastically, giving Chan Lee her death glare.

"Miki!"

"Shut up, Alice." The jet black haired girl scowled, "Look, if you really want her back, at least tell that friend of yours to apologize right here, right now. I'm tired seeing this whole drama."

"Um... Drama?"

"Yeah! I mean, you all are like the stars acting in a drama show and it's annoying to be the helper of the heroine! Hey, author, change my role will ya'?!" (Author: What the heck! Have you lost your mind?)

Alice sweat-dropped anime style at Miki's sudden out burst of frustration. She wondered was it a joke or Miki's attempt to cheer her.

"Anyway Chinese girl, you should consider bringing her back to Wardington. She -for Lord's love- is not even ready yet." Miki looked at the stubborn brawler as she observed her movement.

Miki was expecting her to object her like Alice but unexpectly, Chan Lee nodded and sighed.

"Alright. Anything for Alice."

_Woah! That's fast!_ thought Alice and Miki while sweat-dropping anime style.

"And please don't tell Shun and the others... I—I don't want them to find me yet..." Alice said, eyes seemed sad to ask Chan Lee.

The Chinese girl nodded, "Okay. But, when will you come back?"

Alice shrugged, "I'm not sure when. I still need time to think."

"Alright.. Let's go back to work." Miki walked back to the cashier adn yelled at Fung-Han for smiling like an idiot.

"You get a good companion I see.." Chan Lee commented as Alice quirked a small relief smile.

"Yeah.. She's a helpful person. By the way, how's Shun?" the girl blushed.

Chan Lee let out a mischievious smirk. She knew Alice had a major crush on the ninja boy but being Alice, she would never reveal her secret feelings to him.

"Ah.. He is fine but sad at the same time. He's depressed lately, you know..." Alice sighed.

"Because of me, huh.." Alice mumbled, "They should've leave me alone."

The chinese female frowned, "Leave? Are you expecting them to leave you? Oh God Alice! That will never happen! If so, Runo will punch them all. Not exception, Fabia too for causing you to leave."

"But it's all my fault to begin with... I'm weak, and because I'm weak, Fabia pissed."

"Then, you should just ignored her." Chan Lee grumbled, "You were the second rank in Top 3 for God's sake! And she's bad-mouthing you for being villain? Duh... That's because you were unlucky for being there in first place. Anyway, don't let her statements get in your way." Chan Lee looked at Alice with a pair of determined eyes.

_Her words remind me of Miki when she lectured me. _(Read Chapter 5) Alice let out a small giggle before proceeded to the market place.

"Thank you, Chan Lee. You are the best."

"No problem, Alice. By the way ..." Chan Lee turned to Miki who raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"They are seaching for you too. Apparently, you were seen at Tokyo Mall and ShangHai with Ai." With that, Miki dropped her jaw for a few seconds.

"What the fu— Ouch!" Alice quickly smacked her head, hard, preventing her from letting out a curse.

"What the heck!" Miki corrected while grunting, "Ah.. I really have to put that wig and contact lens..."

Alice smiled, "I hope you will not be found out." She then heard a few curses from the black haired Japanese before helping Chan Lee to pick some vegetables.

* * *

><p><strong>So how's it? Good? Bad? Please Review :DD<strong>

**Review, okay? Okay? :D *being forceful***


	9. Alice, Miki and New Land

**I know. I know. It's been a ... I don't know.. a while? A quite long time? Lol. Sorry to have you wait the next chapter. Anyway, I manage to finish this chapter for half day. Yay to me! xD**

**Without further, I present the new chapter~**

**Disclaimer: As usual, Nadia-san doesn't own the characters except you-know-who ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Alice, Miki and New Land**

Alice decided that she better move onto next destination. Miki suggested her to go Philippines instead Vietnam or Laos for a reason that a friend of her might help them. Alice couldn't win the arguments so she tagged along.

"I did remember you have a few friends?" Alice quirked an eyebrow at the 'friends' word.

Miki winced, "That doesn't mean I don't have international friends!" hissing and huffing at the orange head.

"How come you have one?" Alice curiously asked, tilting her head. Unknown to her that her question made the raven haired female whimpered and almost crying out loud for her indirect sarcasm.

"Internet friends? I maybe a non-sociable girl, but at least I got some international friends." Miki pouted while crossing her arms, silently cursed Alice for underestimate her.

"I see.. are they girls or boys?"

Miki laughed sarcastically, "Most of them are girls." She shrugged lazily, "Not that I really care."

Alice sweat-dropped, "Uh.. Sorry... C'mon, let's go." They decided to take a ferry from ShangHai to Philippines. Luckily, they had enough money to pay the shipping but they had to find a new job a soon as they arrived at the said country.

"Back to our main reason. Are you still not recover from the humiliation? I mean, this whole running away is making me like seriously sick. Yeah. If you keep running, what's the point?"

Alice didn't spare a glance at Miki instead she grabbed her sling bag tightly with her lips closed in thin line. Miki raised an eyebrow to her dear friend before letting a small exasperate sigh and shaking her head showing that she's almost as tired as a consultant hearing a stubborn patient.

_Geez... I'm not here to talk with a wall or ghost or non-existence Ai Yamamoto._ Miki slapped her forehead, _But hey, if I can talk some sense to this girl maybe, just maybe, she can boom boom bang bang realize and pssshhh back to the gang yadayadayadayada happily ever after blablabla and here goes the crazy rambling stupid nonsense thoughts._

Miki shook her head in finale after debating with her own inner-self. She gave a small snort, "Look, I didn't mean to side your friends—" she made an air quote with the last two words sarcastically, "—but it won't be healthy for your mental this and that. I don't want you turn to a mad lady 'cuz a small humiliation. Woah scratch that. BIG humiliation. Or maybe SUPER DUPER BIG humiliation. My point is, give them the chance."

Alice knitted both her eyebrows, surprised and shocked revealed in her face after hearing Miki's long lectures. She maybe just met the girl a few days or maybe few weeks ago but this girl.. wow.. You should not judge her by the appearance. She might be the coldness and unfriendly at first but when you know her, you got this.

"What in the world happened to you Miki? I thought you were—"

"The unfriendly, cold girl type who don't give a single damn to your freaking butt problem? Yeah right, welcome to Miki Yamamoto's world. You just released another one of my real characters." Miki grinned cheekily.

Alice shook her head at her friend's weird characters but giggled when she noticed Miki cursed at her wig. Miki was wearing a white wig she bought at ShangHai. Alice almost smacked her on the forehead when Miki declared she wanted to do cosplay-ing on the harbor.

The two girls didn't waste any time hearing the ship almost abroad as they ran to the deck.

...

"So, you are saying you didn't meet them?" Shun raised an eyebrow skeptically staring at Chan-Lee. The Chinese girl had been trying her best to shut her big mouth by telling white lies to them. _Sorry guys. But Alice has to learn her problem by herself._

"Okay then, I guess we need to look more." Marucho nodded as he reached his phone to call her personal butler.

Shun and Runo ere giving a skeptil look at Chan-Lee, sensing a small nervous on Chan-Lee's tone when she was speaking.

"Why do I sense that you were lying to us?"

Bull's eye.

_Crap. Why did Shun have to be __**THIS**__ smart! _Chan-Lee inwardly cursed.

She pretended a frown, "Huh? What? You're doubting me?"

"No. But it seems you are hiding something that you don't tell us." Runo added. Uh. Urgh. Must find an excuse of Chan-Lee would leak the secret. Miki wouldn't be pleased if she leaked it even to the gang.

"Really?" She pretended to not knowing anything, "I don't hide anything revelant to the case." Chan-Lee shrugged nonchalantly.

Still, Shun and Runo were giving a pair of hard stares before Dan broke them off.

"C'mon guys. We should look more. I have a feeling she isn't far away."

"Yeah. Let's be positive!" Julie exclaimed though not usual cheerfulness.

"I agree with Julie, let's be positive and find her for good." Mira agreed, giving her best smile to the group.

Runo let a small defeated smile which could almost lit Chan-Lee up if she didn't show her stoic face. Chan-Lee had passed her usual unsuccessful lie! Hell yeah she would congratulate herself by throwing a small party at her room later. Chan-Lee screamed inwardly, _HAH! I did! They seriously fall for my lie! Oh wait, Shun isn't falling yet. Crap._

"Whatever you're hiding, Chan-Lee, you will regret it if it's about Alice." Chan-Lee swallowed her saliva nervously and nodded. Woah. Note to herself not to piss a pissed Shun Kazami. He's utterly completely scary from hell level 1 to level 13.

The Chinese girl knew Alice and Miki should already depart to Philippines according to plan and Miki threatened her not to tell the gang where they would be or she would receive a scary wrath. What's the wrath, Chan-Lee didn't have a plan to know about it.

"You are scary Shun. Cut it out." Ace hissed, crossing his arms.

Shun sent a glare, "Shut up."

Ace held his arms up, "Whoa hot-shot, cool it. You are throwing your tantrums to innocent girl." As much as Shun hated it, Ace was right, he was angry, frustrated and sad that he wanted to throw them out before they exploded.

"Sorry." Shun mumbled an apology before walking to talk with Marucho and Dan.

"I have never seen Shun so desperate before." Ace watched the dark haired male talking to his friends with a hard expression.

"Neither do I." Chan Lee agreed, "But I do make a mental note not to piss him while he's pissing off."

Ace chuckled, "Good job." He turned back to Mira, Baron and Keith.

_Yeah good job. Congratulation Chan-Lee. _She couldn't stop grinning at her stupid achievement. She hummed a random song as part of her achievement but soon stopped when Ren stared right to her as if he could look inside her brain.

Chan-Lee gulped when Ren approached her. Not that she ever talk to the alien but hell she never a single word to him.

"You. I know you were hiding something. So if you don't want things got complicated, you better tell us." He said stoically which was scary.

_Ah. Too fast to congratulate myself. _Chan-Lee imagined a hard smack toward her forehead and winced at how hurt it must be.

"U-Um.. I don't ... hide anything from you particularly. Even if I do, it's not relevant."

"No. I can sense it. You were lying about your not knowing of Alice's whereabouts." Ren pointed out.

Chan-Lee had to restrain herself from biting her lip, an obvious habit when she's discovered, which was hard. She cursed inwardly, praying to whatever God she knew that Miki wouldn't kill her.

Here goes do-or-die situation.

Chan-Lee let out a heavy sigh, exhale all the air she had been holding since Ren's intense stare. "Fine. You're right. I did keep an information you might be interested."

...

"Another hour to go for us to leave this stupid –urgh—transportation. Ugh. I can feel my head is getting heavier and constantly making me vomit." Miki complained, whining and pumping her fists to the air.

It's been 5 hours Alice had been listening to every bits of complain, whining, whimpering and curses about how stupid a ship could sail for 5 hours. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Miki please." She pleaded hopefully Miki would shut her mouth up for another hour.

"Please what?"

"Please stop whining, complaining and etc."

Miki gaped, "Did you just say etc?"

Alice gave a small glare, "What? You don't like it?"

That made Miki snorted, "Never say that but pfftt.. you're hilarious. I mean, you're seriously infected by my stupid sarcasm." Miki laughed out loud, holding her tummy.

Alice quirked an eyebrow but soon smiled satisfied making her friend laughed in the midst of whining, complaining, whimpering, you name it—Alice hoped it could draw Miki's attention for an hour.

"Somehow ..." Miki stopped laughing and tensed."I have a really really bad feeling about this."

"This? The journey to Philippines?"

Miki nodded her head carefully, "Ya. Dunno why though." She shrugged nonchalantly even though her heart was aching about something bad might happen. Really, it's not about kidnapping, murdering or anything nasty but... she had the feeling that Chan-Lee was breaking out the secret.

_That little prick Chinese girl. I swear to any God if she told them I would have her head on the edge of China. _Miki cursed silently but quickly shook her head to dismiss the negative thoughts.

Another hour passed with Alice tried to keep chit-chatting with the poor bored companion. It was nice to have a noisy companion however it never crossed in Alice's mind she would be THIS annoying. Not that hated it. Alice had Julie's loud squeals which was annoying if she had to admit silently.

"So tell me about your brother Miki."

Miki made a thinking pose, "There is nothing to talk about him. He's hot, kind, smiley man, gentle and everything you want for a man." Miki winked at the blushing Alice and laughed, "Oh right sorry. You have Shun already!"

"Shut up." Alice pouted, "Shun and I are just friends."

Miki rolled her eyes dramatically and puffed her cheeks cutely. "Yeah right. Just friends." She made an air quote, "I do notice it. Right right. But don't worry the relationship will grow stronger just look at how he is so desperate searching for you. I'm not dense Alice."

"W-Well... Maybe he just feel guilty and responsible about what happen. There's no way Shun likes me too...like I do." She whispered the last words. Miki caught the small whisper, shaking her head and wondering if Alice had caught Dan Kuso's dense illness.

"Are you forgetting that I'm an observer? I can tell by Chan-Lee's story how he's struggling to find your butt."

"Language Miki."

"Don't change the topic Alice." Miki imitated the reprimanded tone on Alice.

Alice let out a tired sigh, not really in mood to argue with Miki. She knew Miki was right and she's just denying that Shun did like her too by how he reacted and how desperate he was.

The two companion grabbed their each bag and headed out from the room they stayed while in the ship. Miki walked first so that she could protect Alice from whatever in front of them. She still had the eerie feeling. Without any further she scanned the harbor area, glancing her head right and left to find a certain gang.

"Who are you looking for?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side. She wondered what her companion up to this time. Alice peered from Miki's shoulder, joining her to watch the harbor and found that people were scattered around, talking, walking down, hugging their precious family came back from ShangHai.

"Nothing particularly. I still have the bad feeling you-know-what and if the gang found you .. oh you and I are sooo in deep shit." Miki snorted.

"They won't. Not if Chan-Lee keep her mouth shut." Alice murmured. She hoped and prayed that Chan-Lee kept her mouth real tight and didn't tell the gang that they traveled to Philippines.

"Just in case if we met them, I will be walking in front so I can cover your identity."

"Okay." Alice nodded.

They walked down to step the land of Philippines, the country Alice never went before. According to Miki, she had called the so-called internet friend of hers to help them while they stayed in Philippines. Miki didn't tell the detail much but she said that the girl was friendly and fun.

Just after they turned left to exit the harbor. Miki spotted a familiar black, brunette, blue, white and blonde hairs waiting on the exit with their heads turning to the side, talking to each other. Instinctively, Miki pushed Alice away with a panic tone and muttered a few curses.

"Oh shit. We are in a deep effing trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Short? I know. Sorry.. This is what comes to my mind. I have a lot ideas to do with this story but yah.. I'm just too lazy to make it true pfftt**

**So, review? Much appreciate it and thanks to everyone who has been following the story since Chapter One. I really love you guys :')**

**See you on the next chapter, though I don't know if I can make it quicker. **

**Oh, can any of you all suggest a Philippines girl names? I'm not from Philippines so I don't know much. **


	10. Alice and New Disguise

**Wow! It's been awhile since I update! I truly am sorry about the late update! **

**It's a short chapter but hope you satisfied :)**

**Disclaimer: Nadia-san doesn't own any of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers characters. Just a few OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Alice and New Disguise**

Alice literally held her breath after seeing the gang was there. THERE. Oh God.. She hoped she was dreaming and when she pinched her cheek hardly she would wake up from the nightmare. But nooo ... she had been pinching her cheeks, closing her eyes and BAM! In front of her was reality.

Puh. Reality sucks.

"What in the chocolate chips with banana topping are you doing?!" Miki whispered hissing at Alice before looking at the gang, both them manage to escape from their sight and they were hiding behind a garage. Miki constantly throwing curses about how they arrive in Philippines but chocolate chips with banana topping? Where did they come from?

"Chan Lee must have told them. That idiot girl. I know this will bound to happen." Miki groaned in frustration.

"What do we do now?" Alice asked completely panicked.

"My friend said she's going to meet me out of the harbor near the main street with green T-shirt and black jeans. We have to make it pass through those stubborn friends of yours to meet her." Miki mumbled under her breath still watching the gang talking to each other, not aware of the girls.

Alice made a quick think, "How about we exchange our wigs and contacts? I will wear yours and you will wear mine?" the orange head's eyes were determined to get out from here alive and not going to go back to Wardington. She's not ready.. yet. She needed more time to think.

Miki grinned satisfied, "Good idea girl. But no, I won't wear your wig. They know your hair style and color so.." She pulled out her white long wig to reveal her tied up black hair and gave it to Alice, "I will tied up my hair and wear your contacts."

The two girls quickly changed their appearance. Alice with her new looks, white long straight hair reaching her waist, red eyes, black T-shirt with ROCK IT OUT GIRL words in white color, black fitting jeans and dark brown combat boots. While Miki had her black hair tied up in small ponytail and light blue shimmering contact lens hiding her dark hazel eyes, yellow blouse, dark blue shorts and black flat shoes.

"Alright. I'm ready to go."

"Wait." Alice stopped her as Miki looked at her with a questioning look. "This is just anticipation. If they decide to talk to us, we should change our way of talking and personalities."

Miki crossed her arms with a frown plastered, "Basically you want us to exchange personalities? You being the cold and unfriendly girl while me being the shy and introverted girl?" Alice nodded which made Miki grinned rather wicked.

"Let's play the drama."

...

"According to Chan Lee, Ai Yamamoto and her companion will arrive in Philippines by the ship now. And if we don't want to give her a heart attack when she saw us waiting her under the ship, it's a good idea we meet her here.." Marucho mumbled while looking at his watch, waiting for a certain blue hair to come out.

Shun grumbled, "Why can't we just wait there anyway?"

"Like I say, we don't want to scare her." Marucho repeated with a stare.

"Calm down hot-shot. She will lower her guard down when she doesn't see us and assuming that we didn't know where she hide this time." Dan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Which on the contradiction, we know thanks to Chan Lee." Runo added.

"I can't believe Chan Lee hid it from us! I don't care if Alice asked for it but still.. Urgh!" Julie huffed while being wrapped by Billy on the waist.

"The ship has arrived and we just need to wait for her. I can't imagine how shock she will be when she see us." Ace had a his lips quirked to a grin.

Mira smacked him on the shoulder, "That's not good of you, Ace." She reprimanded as Shun gave him a glare 'don't-mess-with-me'.

As the gang waited for the blue haired female to walk out, they watched one by one passengers from ShangHai to Philippines walked out but they didn't see any of blue hair. Instead, they saw a pair of eccentric girls with white and black hair walked out and to be the last passengers.

The white hair with bright red eyes had a scowl on her face while the black hair with dull blue eyes had a shy introverted face. The gang looked at each other, questioning to themselves where were Alice and her companion.

"Marucho, the ship was the correct one, right?" Runo gave a skeptil eyes on the short blonde boy.

"I swear it is. Chan Lee seemed didn't lie to me when she say the ship was to arrive at 3.25 p.m." Marucho held his hands up to defense himself.

They watched the eccentric girls talked to each other which was rather intriguing.

"Hey Diane, it's finally Philippines for God's sake." The white hair girl (Alice) hissed to the black hair girl, Diane (Miki).

"Uh—yeah, we are and I can see it, Mel." Diane gave a quick soft glare to her friend, not planning to be rude as if she was scared if she gave her a death glare.

"So, where's this friend you say huh? I can't wait to have a look on Philippines." The white hair girl, Mel, sarcastically said.

"Very funny. We come here not to stuck your butt on the street looking for dresses and make-ups." The introverted girl reverted her shy face into a scowl.

_What the heck!_ Alice almost smacked Miki on the head because she's out of character.

"Yeah right. Whatevs for you." Mel, um, Alice rolled her eyes not caring about her companion statement. She noticed the gang was staring at them in amusement.

Inside, she was panicking every little bits of her heart and tried not to explode. She let her drama instinct kick on as she twitched in annoyance when the gang's eyes didn't leave them.

"Whaddya looking at freaks?" _Ouch. I'm too into my fake character. Sorry guys. _She prayed that they wouldn't take it on heart.

Dan snapped out, looking a little mad at her remarks, "What did you just say?!"

_Uh-Oh... This is bad. I don't come here to look for a fight! _Alice sent a look to Miki to stop the fight. Miki reluctantly stepped in, masking her scowling face with shy and gentle face.

_Euw! I so not going to act all friendly to strangers anymore. Just this once! _Miki gave the gang a shy convinced fake smile, "I'm sorry about my friend. She's a little... agitate after the long journey."

"But still—"

"Cut it out Dan.. You're being unreasonable to a girl." Runo didn't hesitate to side Alice and Miki even though she didn't know them. It's like an instinct to side the white hair girl, Diane, why was it happen she didn't know.

"Hey! I'm not! She call us freaks!"

"Heh." Mel/Alice snorted, "It's natural since you all" she pointed all of the gang, "been staring at us. Dude, don't you know staring is rude?"

Dan continuously glared toward her as if he couldn't accept being called as freak. He was about to encounter Alice but held it with a grumble and reminded himself that she's a girl and no violence.

"Whatever you said."

"So, we are wondering if you saw two girls, one with black hair and one with blue hair…" Marucho asked.

Miki and Alice looked at each other. Outside, they might look as if they were questioning themselves if they had met the descriptions but actually inside, they were questioning for excuses.

"Can you.. be more specific?" Diane/Miki asked with a timid face (forced).

The gang looked each other, debating about who would tell them the details. Since Diane being impatient with them, Marucho gave a quick details about Alice and her companion.

"Did you see them?" Diane/Miki asked with a pretended confuse look.

"Nah… I was sleeping. Didn't you talk a little walk around the ship? Ya' might actually see them." Mel/Alice pointed out. The statement about sleeping wasn't all lie. Alice did take a little rest while Miki took a tour around the ship.

Of course, at this point Miki shook her head. "Nope. I didn't see the girls in description. Maybe they ride a different ship?"

"Impossible. Chan Lee was lying to us?!" Dan groaned.

_Nope. Not really. _The girls in disguise thought. Miki had her fake smile and Alice had a fake grumpy expression.

"From my point, Chan Lee didn't lie but maybe something has going on. For example, Chan Lee told us what Alice and her company ride to and she told them to take different route." Marucho pushed his glasses up.

_Totally wrong. Hah. _Miki smirked inwardly.

_Ah.. _Alice sweat-dropped at his obnoxious hypothesis. She pretended to look at her cell-phone and made a small 'tch'. "Oi Diane, it's late already. Let's meet that girl you so-called-friend." Alice faked a scowl face. Sometimes she wondered when she did ever so well with double personality. She never ever played drama once, just watched some drama show though.

Miki nodded her head, totally agreed Alice as she wanted to get away from this commotion. She also swore she would struggle Chan Lee, hard.

"Right. So anyway, it's nice to meet you lot but we have to go. My friend won't be very happy if we don't meet with her soon." Miki faked a warm smile and waved at the Bakugan Brawlers. Alice didn't wave her hand due to her personality she's playing. A cold and unfriendly white girl with red eyes. What a perfect combination.

Inside, Alice was relief she and Miki could get out from her friends though there's a bit of disappointed in her heart. She shouldn't be happy that she ran away from her friends, should she? But she had got no choice. She had told them on the letter that she needed not to be found. Not until she's ready.

"Wait."

Urgh. Crap.

Alice stiffened at the familiar voice giving her shivers and pleasure. She quickly hid the shivers and looked at the boy. Shun.

"Huh?"

He eyed Alice with his sharp, undeceived eyes. He felt a slight familiar feeling inside him that drawn him to her. Those red eyes might not be familiar, but deep inside those red eyes, he knew there's something bugging him.

"You look familiar." He said and quite surprised to see her stiffened as if she didn't expect it. But then Mel/Alice hid it quickly with her scowling mask. She didn't reply him and simply ignored him as she walked away with Diane/Miki following her.

"That. Was. Dangerous!" Miki whispered lowly so the gang won't hear her, hopefully.

Alice mouthed I-know but kept walking away, hoping to find Miki's friend as soon as possible.

Minutes later, Miki found a girl wearing green T-shirt with 'Stupid Love' words and black jeans, she had a black hair tied in low ponytail and was wearing a pair of sun glasses so they couldn't see how exactly her face looked like.

"Is that her? Green shirt girl?" Alice asked.

Miki shrugged but approached the green T-shirt girl who was looking at her i-Phone. The girl seemed to notice that someone was looking at her as she lifted her head and saw Miki walking to her. The girl tilted her head in confusion before her face lit up in knowledge.

"Miki Yamamoto, isn't it?" The girl had a soft voice that could melt every boys in Philippines.

"Yeah. Marian is it?"

The girl, Marian, clapped her hand and nodded. "That's me! Oh I'm so glad to finally see you in person!" Surprisingly, she engulfed Miki in a big bear hug which made the Japanese stiffened but hugged her back awkwardly.

"And where's that companion you mention on chatroom?"

Miki pointed Alice with her head, "That one. The one and only Russian girl with orange head. Pretty cool huh?" Alice was confused why Miki didn't act cold and unfriendly toward that Marian girl like she used to with the gang.

Marian went to Alice, who gave her a sheepish smile. "Oh my God! She's so cute and pretty Miki!" she hugged Alice tightly as if she was a worth teddy bear. Alice choked her throat, lacking of air. "Can't-breath—" Miki imagined if this was anime world, she would see Alice's white ghost floating out from her mouth. Hah. Hilarious.

"OMGee! Sorry!" Marian released the hug but stayed smiling. Her smile dropped when she inspected Alice's hair color, "I thought you said she has orange hair?"

"She does. It's a wig. We are on runaway." Miki reminded.

"Oh yeah. Totally forgot :p" She popped her tongue while put a hand on her forehead.

"Right so can we go now? The guys who chase this girl are behind us." Miki jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

"Uh-Oh Miki…" Alice whispered with her face paled in white color. Miki looked back at the sight that capture Alice's pale.

Right.

Big UH-OH.

Behold, the previous 'not giving up' Battle Brawlers were walking straight to the three girls. Their eyes were looking at them as if to search an evidence that Alice was there.

"Oh shit crap mother of chocolate ice-cream kingdom." Miki muttered under her breath and let out a 'tch'. Despite Alice paled seeing the gang caught up on them, she made a sweat-drop when she heard another weird curse came from Miki. Like seriously? Mother of chocolate ice-cream kingdom?

Miki calmly turned into a shy girl and asked Marian to show them her house. Marian caught the frustration and pleading tone from Miki's eyes so she nodded.

"C'mon! Let's go! My mom cook us Chicken Pastel!" Marian cheerfully grabbed Miki and Alice's arms, dragging the girls out of the gang confusion's sight.

Well, at least they were safe.. for awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how's it? Review it guys! <strong>

**I don't know when will I upload the next chapter but I will still continue the story just a bit longer update. Te-hee..**


	11. Alice, Miki, Hello Philippines

**Hi. I know it's been loooongggg time. I'm soo sorry...! **

**Alright, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bakugan Characters but Miki and Marian, which is suggested by one of the reviewer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Alice, Miki, Hello Philippines**

"So, Alice Gehabich, the ex-villain?" Marian boldly asked.

Ah crap mother of ice chocolate land. _'What in the world—'_ Then as if a light bulb clicked on her head, Alice glared at Miki.

"You told her my story?!"

Miki smiled innocently –almost innocent though there was that evil glint behind— , "Well, we are going to seek her help so there's no need to hide it beside, Marian doesn't mind it."

"Yep. I think it's cool with you guys had those weird adventures. I mean, like seriously? Two aliens staying in earth? Wow, God must be very bored to see humans." Marian giggled like nothing happens however our two protagonists looked at her as if she had drunk tons of poison. Wow exaggerating much.

"Does she always like this?" Alice whispered.

"Welcome to my world." Miki hissed lightly, "Though she's a bit crazy, she's a great friend." Alice nodded hesitantly.

"And then you are being chased all the way from Wardington to Philippines? Such annoying friends you have." This time Marian laughed.

Alice and Miki shivered at her evil laugh, though for Marian she wasn't laughing like that, but watching her and her sarcastic comments made them frightened.

"Tell me why I am her friend again." Miki groaned, face-palming.

"Maybe because you two are alike? Well you know, from the sarcastic part."

"Shut up Alice." Miki muttered under her breath intimidated.

Marian let out a small giggle seeing them eying each other, "So those guys are your friends then?" She was indicating the gang.

Alice nodded, her heart clenched hard as if it was going to explode if she didn't hold it enough. Seeing how her friends were looking for her that hard making her cry. Miki sighed watching her friend hadn't wanted to go back to them, not that she minded the adventure and hide-and-seek game but she grew tired watching Alice harming herself mentally.

"You got nice friends." Alice lifted up her head to see Marian smiling, "Maybe the ninja guy and the alien did hurt you but I guess they can't help it. He did say "true" wasn't it?" Alice nodded, "Well he just stated the fact. You didn't happen to hear the next sentences, did you?"

"No. I came to interrupt them by giving the juices and then ran to my room. I can't bear to hear the next sentences. It was so hurtful."

"I think, from my opinion, he just stated the fact as the alien was asking and he might want to argue at the next line." Marian said giving a light squeeze to Alice's hand.

"Hmph! If I were that alien girl I would also ask the same thing. It's just that you are too emotional that time to even think rational. What's up anyway?" Miki asked.

The girl in orange hair inhaled the air careful and let it out. She seemed reluctant but after hearing the rational advice from the two girls, she prepared herself to tell the background story.

"I had a dream."

Miki raised an eyebrow, "What kind of dream?"

"A nightmare. It was me and Shun. He was … he was telling me get the hell away from him because I was evil."

There's a pause and silence filled the living room.

'_Uh.. I never think people these days still has a nightmare or maybe I'm too oblivious since I always dreamed about chocolate ice cream paradise and the happy flowery things?' _Miki internally groaned and face-palm herself.

'_Nightmare eh.. Isn't that interesting..' _Marian was smiling like an idiot. ( was the type of person enjoyed weird things)

"Then… when the alien said that to you, you snapped?"

"Yeah kinda. I felt weak and guilty of all sudden."

Again, an awkward silence.

"W-well.. we are in Philippines now, why not have a stroll around the city? I would like to have a fresh air after so long in ship." Miki suggested a quite minutes of awkward silence.

Marian nodded, "I can give you tour around. We have many shopping mall and traditional markets also some places for tourist to go."

Alice sighed in relief, "O-okay…" but stopped with her eyes widened, "But they are still around."

"Don't worry about them. We have our disguise. Just walk away like you don't care when they are near you."

"Bu-But.."

"Stop. No buts. C'mon Al, can't we have a relaxing without worrying over them? You have a talent to play as actress and it was really good, better than mine." Miki admitted sulkily. She didn't like anyone better than her if it's about drama and pretending though she really have to admit out loud that Alice was playing better than her.

Alice sighed defeated, "Fine."

Silently, Miki let out a heavy sigh. '_Man, that was tough…'_

Alice and Miki wore their disguise back as Mel and Diane, going out with Marian to see Manila around. On their way around the big city, they saw traditional markets that sold fruits, vegetables and local things which catch Alice's eyes. She took an interest with a local bracelet that look so traditional. Marian bought her the bracelet although Alice rejected it, she said that it's a gift as guesthouse and Miki also insisted that Alice accepted. In the end, she accepted it and wore it happily.

"I'm having this fetish to buy new wigs…" Miki muttered.

"That's so stupid." Marian commented.

"Hey!"

"I stated the fact, sis. I mean, buying new wigs? Puh. Seriously? Ha. Ha. Ha. To you." Marian laughed sarcastically.

Alice saw them bickering about wigs and how it is stupid, she smiled at how their friendship grew so fast just few hours meeting. Yes, they were friends in cyber chat but usually it won't be so fast when meeting in real.

Amused with how they bickered, she laughed.

"Hey! No laughing!" Miki hissed.

"But—you two are funny." Alice giggled.

"At least she is entertained." Marian commented.

…..

"Dammit. Is Chan-Lee lying or what?!" Ace scowled and hit the table, making a cup of coffee almost fell.

"From her eyes, she's not lying." Mira said, sipping her juice. The Bakugan Brawlers was resting on a café inside the city of Manila, not far from Alice and friends. They were all sitting and resting and eating and.. debating about how Chan-Lee's answer and reality not match.

Chan Lee said "Ai Yamamoto" which they now suspected as Alice and her companion of unfriendly black hair girl were in Manila, Philippines but when they arrived earlier than the ship the two girls aboard, they didn't find the two girls. Not at all.

Ren was thinking hard about certain "girls". Hm… who were they?

"Why the hard face, Ren?" Fabia asked, curious.

"Hm? Oh.. nothing really important, princess. It's just the last two girls Shun and the others met."

"What about them? Huh. That white hair gal is so rude. Ruder than Runo." Dan grumbled.

"Hey! Shut up!" Runo smacked her boyfriend's head.

"Ouch!"

"That's for saying I'm rude!"

"Stop it guys.. be serious." Marucho interrupted.

Upon hearing the two last girls they met. Diane and Mel, Shun thought hard about it. They seemed a little eccentric especially the white hair girl. Her red eyes seemed to hide something from them and the way she acted seems so real but scripted.

"I have a bad feeling." Shun muttered.

"But I do have to agree with Dan, that white hair chic is sooo rude. Euwww.." Julie said, waving her hands.

"Alice…" Hydra shrank on the table, companied by other bakugans e.g.: Drago, Tigrerra, Hawktor, Linehalt, etc.

"Be strong, Hydra. We will find her." Drago soothed him as best as he could. It's so not him but he couldn't let his friend be so depressed. Hydra's been depressed ever since Alice disappeared.

"Well, I will check around the city. Who knows Ai Yamamoto and her companion abroad another ship and might be around the city." Shun said as he stood up from his chair and rush outside the café anxiously. He had a feeling that they were being deceived. Alice was a genius in brawling so in this case she will also think a smart way to avoid them.

_Why Alice? Why? All I want is to find you and clear this misunderstanding' _Shun thought in agony, his feelings never change toward Alice. The fragile and yet strong girl was always in his heart even though she was an enemy before, but that's not her fault… The feelings he buried inside his heart started to peek out along the way of searching Alice whereabouts. He didn't like it if Alice wasn't near him. He didn't admit it but he knew deep down he didn't want to be apart from her.

She's too precious.

_Alice, I love you._

Shun run around the city to search a certain orange head or white rude girl from the harbor. Maybe that white girl could give little information about how they aboard instead Alice and her friend. Chan-Lee wasn't lying, Shun knew her eyes didn't hide anything when she said Alice aboard a ship to Philippines.

….

"Ya' know… I kinda want to buy new wigs." Miki mumbled admitting herself.

"For the mother of chocolate paradise ice-cream with cherry on the effing top. Stop it. You are creepy." Marian made a disgusted face to make Miki mad.

"SHUT. UP."

"That's the truth. Fetish of wigs is scarryyyy~~" Marian made a long y making Alice laughed out loud.

"Fine. If you don't want to go I will find myself wig shop. Bye!" Miki walked away from Alice and Marian to find the wigs shop.

"Ah, she is gone…" Marian said, "Well then, let me show you around." She kindly offered Alice.

"Sure."

They kept walking straight with streets full of cafés after passing traditional market. "It's such a lovely places." Alice commented, awed by how the interiors of the cafés differ each of them.

Marian smiled at her friendliness, "It is, this street are all for cafés, from medium price to high price. You can see it clearly if the interiors are expensive looking like then you know that is the high price one. Each cafés sold their own excess example this café…" Marian pointed a small yet cozy café with country interiors, "they sell mostly country food."

Alice awed, "That's cool."

"So by the way Alice, I forgot to ask you something. Have you ever considered your bakugan's feeling? You ran away without bringing him… If I were him I would be very sad." Marian asked.

Alice quieted for a long minutes before inhaling and exhaling the air. People were walking passed them without glancing their existence, they were too busy to even recognize them. "I have. And I know Hydra would be really sad. But this is my problem. I have to solve it by myself."

"To be stronger? Then, what have you learned in your journey with Miki?"

Alice glanced at another café with modern interiors, she was sure that the café had a high price on just a tea. "I learned that to run away won't solve my problems because my friends aren't giving up on searching me."

"Then you should stop."

"But. I still can't. I'm not ready to face them."

"You need courage, Alice. If you can't now, then when?"

"I.. don't know…" Alice shrunk her shoulder down and looked at the floor in embarrassed.

There were moment of silence on both girls as they walked straight to pass the cafés street. Marian tilted her head when she noticed a certain café with transparent window, showing a certain group sitting and resting. She wasn't sure at first but when her eyes fixated on a blonde small guy in glasses she remembered that the guy was on the harbor. Alice's friends. But Marian was too late as the small blondie turned his head to them, his eyes were big in surprised.

He said something to his friends and they all looked at Marian and Alice.

"Um… Alice? We should go.. like now." Marian rushed her secretly.

"Why?" the clueless Alice lifted up her face and turned to watch the brawlers came to them.

Alice internally face palm herself. _Oh dear oh dear oh dear!_

Why God… Why always them?

* * *

><p><strong>I just like to make cliff-hanger lol. So how's it? Good? Bad?<strong>

**Review them. And thank you for the previous chapter reviews! Very nice of you all!**


End file.
